Miraculous One-shots
by Catie Kuda
Summary: This is just some one-shots from the TV series Miraculous. These are mainly unmaskings, so don't I didn't warn you! From possible scenarios to little tweaks in an episode, your favorite duo are getting unmasked! RATED K FOR I'M JUST A KID WHO'S FOUR, EACH DAY I GROW SOME MORE... I'll leave now.
1. Not This Way

Miraculous Oneshot: Not This Way

Ladybug's POV

I'm trapped, chained to a wall, staring at Cat Noir. We were captured by Icy Elemental; a girl who was akumitized because of a feeling of unimportance. She was jealous that Cat Noir and I got to be super heroes, but not her. Her name's Chloe, no surprises.

"I'll let you two alone, so you can find out who you've been working with this whole time!" Icy Elemental cackles and with this, slams the cell door. I immediately start to struggle with the chains. I know that my identity will be revealed before my parter's because I used my lucky charm all too soon!

"We have three minutes to get out, or else..." I trail off and bite my lip. Cat Noir nods.

"I promise I won't look, okay?" He asks. I return his nod and sigh. We struggle with the chains for a full minute.

"Ah! Two minutes!" I can't help but shout. I hear another beep from across the room.

"Looks like I've got a little over that!" Cat Noir says. We struggle and it seems that two minutes go faster than it would seem! A familiar, pink glow starts at my feet and travels up my legs.

"NO NO NO! Close your eyes! This can't be happening! Not now, not this way!" I shout as the fuchsia arrives to my waist. I look over to see Cat's eyes closed. Good enough. No! Bad! Bad enough! I mean... I don't know what I mean. All I know is that I see tiki appear out of my earrings and a faint glow of green behind her. I gasp and snap my eyes tight.

"Tiki! Can you do something about these chains?" I ask.

"What about it, Plagg?" I hear Cat ask his Kwami. I hear silence, then two, tiny, gasps.

"What's wrong?" We both ask. I hear Tiki whisper in my ear.

"You should take a peek at that cat!" She giggles. I raise an eyebrow, eyes still shut.

"I hear from my Kwami that it won't be a mistake to see you, M'lady, may I?" Cat Noir asks in his usual, flirtatious tone.

"We might as well see..." I reply. I softly begin to open my eyes.

Cat Noir's POV

I slowly open my eyes until a familiar looking girl comes into view. I gasp. It's... it's... it's...

"Adrien?!" Marinette practically shrieks at me. She backs up as far against the wall as possible. We both sit there, speechless, our jaws dropped. You mean... oh geez! I mentally facepalm. I've been flirting with Marinette! Man, am I stupid! It's not a bad thing, sure, but school is gonna be very awkward! I never knew she had that much of an attitude!

"Wait, wait! Lemme just close my eyes for a second and reopen them to see if this is real!" Marinette says. I sigh and roll my eyes as she shuts hers. She opens them again and I give her a crooked smile. She gives out a yelp in surprise.

"You're real?! Ah! How-you-I-school-wha-Adrien-we..." She then gasps, as if in realization.

"I KISSED ADRIEN?!"

"What? You kissed... what? Who? Why? When? How?" I sputter. When was this?!

"OH NO! THE DARK CUPID! Do you reme- of course you don't! I had to... um... kiss... you?" She says and shrugs.

"Why?!" I ask. This is not fair! I got a kiss from Ladybug and didn't even know it!

"To lift a spell! Do you remember when the teacher taught us about fairy tales and she said that these things were conquered with true love's... true love's... wait. True love? How did the kiss work then?" I see Tiki fly out from behind Mari.

"Cause Mari, here, has been crushing on you ever since she became Ladybug!" She blurts out. Marinette gasp.

"Tiki! That's not-you can't just-Tiki!" I then see Plagg come out. Oh boy.

"Plagg! Don't-"

"Cat Noir has a crush on Ladybug!" He spills.

"Well, you just had to go and let the cat outa the bag, didn'tcha?" I say.

"Wait." Marinette says. "It makes sense! Marinette has a crush on Adrien and Cat Noir has a crush on Ladybug? Oh boy!" Just then, I see Icy Elemental strut into the room like she owns the place. Well, technically, she does. It's her house.

"Uh oh! Chloe!" I exclaim. Chloe gasps at the sight of us and I gulp.

"Adrien? Marinette? Wha..." She trails off and I roll my eyes.

"Let us go, Chloe!" Mari shouts.

"Not after a picture!" She waves her phone in her hand.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." I say.

"Oh, but I would!" She scoffs and holds up the phone. I close my eyes and turn my head, in hopes to hide my identity. Just then, I hear a "hey!" from Icy. I open my eyes, and just like that, Mari and I drop to the ground, chains undone. I see our kwamis getting away with Chl- I mean Icy's phone. I laugh and they drop the phone into Ladybug's hands.

"Oh look, a new phone! Oops!" She drops the phone and crushes it under her foot.

"Wait, you're not Ladybug!" I exclaim. She gasps.

"Tiki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

We both transform and she catches the akuma. Everything goes back to normal and Chloe gets to her feet.

"Wha-what happened?" She asks. "Ladybug, Cat Noir! OMG!" Mari and I gasp and look at each other, but she just hops around on her tiptoes, fangirling.

"Ugh," I mutter. Ladybug giggles and then gets out her yo-yo.

"Well, gotta run!" She says.

"Same!" And with this, we both dart out of the building and onto a rooftop. We burst out laughing and sit down on the edge of the roof.

"That was, haha, priceless!" I say.

"Yeah!" We both stop laughing and look at each other with smiles.

"I'm glad it was you, Adrien."

"Likewise, M'lady!" With one, fell, swoop, I grab her waist, and kiss Ladybug.


	2. Lady Wifi Alternate Ending

Lady Wifi, Alternate Ending

Summary: What if it took just a minute longer to defeat Lady Wifi?

Ladybug's POV

"Come on micro thingies, jam the signal!" I plead. Just then, the microwave explodes. I hop to my feet and shove the serving cart out of the way. Upon opening the door, I see a shivering Cat Noir fall out of the cooler on top of me. I pull him up so I can speak to him and realize how cold he is.

"You okay, Cat Noir?" I ask. He weakly looks up at me.

"You used your lucky charm! There's not much time left!" He points out. We get to our feet and look at the jammed door.

"Zap open the kitchen door!"

"Can't, microwave's busted!" I look up at the video camera, placed in the corner by Lady Wifi, and run possibilities through my head. Nothing. Ugh, why can't I think of anything?! We sit there for another minute or so, listening to my earrings beeping.

"We have to think of something!" Cat Noir exclaims. My face lights up and I snap my fingers.

"Got it!" I whisper my plan in his ear and he smiles and nods. Cat climbs on top of the counter and places a pot over the camera. I signal for him to climb in the dumb waiter, and he he obliges.

"I'll go and jam the wifi antennae!" He says. I push a button to send the box down.

"Good luck!"

Cat Noir's POV

I get to the bottom, only to discover Lady Wifi shooting pause buttons at me. I roll out of the small box and cling to the wall, avoiding her blasts. There's a puff of smoke and ruin out of the corner of my eye as I cartwheel out the door and slam it shut. This action brings me to the roof, the location of the wifi signal. Shut down the signal, shut down Lady Wifi.

"Cataclysm!" I shout. I walk up to the pole with, black sparks flying around my right hand, ready to destroy it. Too bad for me, because there's a purple lightning streak running up the antennae. This turns out to be Lady Wifi. So close!

"Nice idea Kitty Cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!"

Ladybug's POV

Wait. All I can do is wait! I hear my earring beep again, not knowing how much time I have left.

"Hurry, Cat Noir!" I say to myself. I pace back and forth, keeping my eyes glued to the door. I suddenly hear a thud on the roof, causing me to jump! The purple lock on the door fades and I burst out of the room and sprint to the stairs. I quickly, but carefully, run up them and reach the door to the roof. I open it, only to find Cat Noir pinned to the ground by Lady Wifi. I use my yo-yo to yank the phone out of her hand and watch it fly, high in the air. I jump up to catch it and smash it on the ground.

"Pound it!"

After setting things right, Alya gets to her feet and totally freaks out over us.

"Can I get a quick interview? Just lemme grab my phone!"

Beep beep beep!

"Ah! I've only got a few seconds left!"

"Hurry!"

We sprint into a giant room, but in my rush, I trip over the rug.

"Oof! Uh oh!" I see a pink glow engulf my legs. Now my torso.

"Lady... bug?" I hear Cat Noir say behind me. I can't. I can't face him! This is very, very, very bad! I just sit on the floor, my back to him.

"You're... you're..."

"A disappointment?" I finish his sentence for him.

"What?! No, no! You're... Marinette!" I roll my eyes, unknown to him, and scoff.

"You don't say, Kitty?" I ask in annoyance. I hear his quiet footsteps come in front of me. He bends over and gets on one knee. I look up to meet his face. He looks shocked, and taken aback.

"Not exactly what you had in mind, huh?" I ask Cat Noir, hanging my head. He places a hand on my shoulder as I stare at his legs. Beep beep beep beep! I gasp and snap my eyes shut upon seeing green traveling from his feet to his shins. I feel Tiki nestle inside my hair as I squeeze my eyes tighter. He must know me in real life if he knows my name. If I know who he is, it'll just be awkward. I'm not Ladybug to him anymore, I'm just Marinette.

"M'lady, I want you to open your eyes." Cat says as he lifts my chin up. "Open your eyes to get a surprise!" He says this in a singsong voice. I can't help but take a small peek, but then shoot my eyes open faster than he could say "surprise?"

"A-A-A-A" I gasp and draw back from him. "A-Adrien?! How? You-but-cat-I-we-er-you-ADRIEN?!" I find myself panting. My crush is Cat Noir. MY CRUSH IS CAT NOIR?!

"Are you okay, Mari-Lady-I mean... ya know. Are you gonna be okay?" I nod my head, slowly. "That's good."

"Ha! You had a crush on Marinette this whole time!" I hear a high pitched voice squeal.

"You what?" I ask, perplexed.

"Ugh! Plagg!" Adrien says to a small... um... thing. It must be his kwami. "You can't just say things like that!"

"Really?! That's funny because Marinette has a crush on Adrien!" Tiki blurts out as she darts away from my hair.

"TIKI!" I can feel a deep blush creep across my face. Adrien and I just stare at each other for a long time. I don't know how long! Hours? Days? Turns out it was just a few minutes. I hear Tiki whisper something in my ear.

"Kiss him!" My blush deepens. "Come on, you know you want to!"

"Tiki! I can't just go and-mmph!" I'm cut off by Cat-Adri- whoever the blonde is, kissing me. I'm surprised at first, but find myself closing my eyes and kissing back. Everything is perfect. Just perfect. I could stay here forever.

Adrien's POV

"I told you it would work!" I hear Plagg whisper in my ear. I pay no mind and wrap my arms around my parter's waist. Her's go around my neck as we just sit there... together.

Hey guys! I got fast results from two people that I'd like to give shoutouts:

Dragonriderr and Zimmi123456!

Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story and hope you liked this one as well! I had fun writing it! ;)


	3. A Happy Accident

A Happy Accident

Summary: Things turn upside-down due to just an injury on a rooftop.

Marinette's POV

I spin around in my chair, trying to concentrate.

"Three divided by two times thirty-eight with an exponent of five added to twenty-one times six?!" I read the homework problem aloud and bang my head on the table in frustration. "Ugh! How am I gonna do thirty of these problems, Tiki?!" I ask my kwami.

"I don't know, but you'll have to before tomorrow morning!" She says.

"Yeah, no kidding!" I reply as I lift my head up from the table. Just then, I hear a bang from on top of my roof. I gasp and jump out of my seat.

"What was that?!" Tiki asks. I shrug and rush towards my stairs to the balcony. I sprint up them, skipping ever other step, and eventually reach the top. I peek out of the small door to see someone laying on my roof. I let out a squeak as I watch the person shift. Wait. Cat Noir? He must've slipped or something. It just rained last night.

"Hide, Tiki!" I cautiously climb out of the trap door and stand behind him.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He jumps and shoots his bright green eyes open. I take a gentle step back and put my hands up in defense. "Hey, it's okay! I won't hurt you or anything!" Hmm. Should I fangirl or something? Ew! Definitely not! Cat Noir gets to his feet and rubs his arm. "Are you hurt? Let me see."

"Um, it's fine. I should probably, ow!" He flinches and I can see that he's in pain. Why do cats have to be so independently stubborn?

"No, it's not. Here, come sit down in my room so I can take a look." I reply. He freezes up for a second, but then relaxes.

"You're not gonna let me go, are you?" He asks with a smirk. I shake my head.

"Nope. You're staying here Ki- Cat Noir." That was close. Only Ladybug calls him Kitty, and I'm not her right now. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to notice. All he does is roll his eyes and follow me into my room.

"Now, you just sit on my bed and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." I say as I go into the bathroom for the first aid kit.

Cat Noir's POV

I know I shouldn't be here. It's too risky. Especially when I'm on two minutes time. At least, last time I checked I was.

As I take a seat on Marinette's bed, I glance at my ring. Oh no. Only one minute? This is bad. Very, very bad.

"Um, Mar- miss?" I call out. "I should probably go."

"Nonsense! You just got here and I haven't even looked at your arm yet!" She says as I hear rummaging around in her bathroom.

"Yes, but-"

"Nope! Unless you're about to transform back, you just keep your little mouth shut!"

"But-"

"What is it?! You are SO impa-" she drops the first aid box and stands there in the doorway. Wide eyes, jaw dropped, knees together, and head tilted forwards. Why? Because I'm not Cat Noir anymore. I'm a boy in her class who sits right in front of her named Adrien. I was right, this is bad. Very bad.

Marinette's POV

I can't believe it. Adrien is... is...

"You-you-I-cat-you're?" I can't form any sentences! Gosh, why am I so stupid? I should've listened to him! Bad Mari, bad!

"Um, you're not gonna scream or anything, right?" Adrien asks. I don't answer. I just walk towards him and stare. I look him up and down, making sure he's real, and notice a big cut on his arm.

"You're Cat Noir?" I whisper. He just nods and watches me. "Wait. That's not possible! Cat Noir is flirtatious and reckless! Adrien is calm and a grade A student!" I blurt out.

"Wait, how would you know what Cat Noir is like?" Adrien asks out of curiosity. I tense up and stutter.

"I-I don't. I just... lucky guess?" I say as I move my hands in awkward ways to try and emphasize. "That's not important! What is important is that huge gash in your arm!" I point to it, but he doesn't take his eyes off of me. I laugh nervously and shove a piece of hair behind my ear. He watches me do this and stares at my ear. Why would he- oh. I'm really stupid, now! Does he notice my earrings? I hope not!

"Let me see what I can find in this box." I say as I turn, but he doesn't let me help. Adrien just grabs my arm and turns me around to face him.

"Black pigtails with bangs, interesting earrings, blue eyes..." He studies my face as I dig my nails into my palm.

"Um, yep. That's what I look like, alright! Hehe." I say as I avert his eyes. I suddenly start to blush, realizing how close I am to him. I can't take this anymore. I take my free hand and push his chest away from me with two fingers.

"So, I really should look at your arm, now." I bend over to gather up the first aid kit.

"Fine then. If that's how you wanna play... M'lady." I gasp and pop up faster than a bullet and whip around to face him.

"What did you just call me?!" Unfortunately, this action knocks Tiki out of my shirt pocket. She goes flying and lands on Adrien's lap. Great. No use in keeping the secret now.

"You are Ladybug!" He says in realization. I scoff.

"Pfft! N-no! That's just a... plush toy!"

"Hey Tiki." I hear someone say. I look over to see a small, black creature with his arms crossed in front of Tiki. I swallow hard and laugh lightly.

"What's going on?" Tiki asks as she rubs her eyes. "Plagg? What are you doing here and why is Adrien here as well?"

"Well, long story short: Cat Noir landed on Ladybug's roof and Ladybug brought him in. Now they both know the other's identities and we're all good! Cat Noir is Adrien and Marinette is Ladybug!" Plagg explains. I sigh.

"Well, this is just a fine mess, isn't it?" I ask as I cross my arms. I look to see Adrien staring at me with a blank expression; almost like he's processing what the what just happened.

"You're- ow!" He jerks his pointed finger back down by his side as he winces at the sudden pain in his arm.

"Easy, Kitty! Your arm, remember? Here, let me." I grab some bandages and his arm and begin to tend to it. He doesn't object as I go over what just happened in my head. Cat Noir is Adrien, he knows I'm Ladybug, Adrien is in my bedroom, I'm wrapping bandages around his arm, and I'm probably as red as a tomato. Well, this last part doesn't bother me as much when I see Adrien blushing as well. Why is he blushing? Does he like me? If so, he probably likes Ladybug; not Marinette.

Adrien's POV

This is to much to take in. To much. All I can do is watch Mari wrap up my arm, wincing with pain every other second. It's really not a bad scrape, but at least we're not just standing here.

"There. It should be okay in a few days or so." Mari says.

"Thanks..." I say as I test out my arm. "For everything." She turns to me, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that... you've had my back ever since I saw you fall out of the sky. You've saved my life multiple times, I don't know how to repay you," I say as I hang my head down low. She puts her hand on mine and I look up to meet her bluebell eyes.

"Yes, but you've done the same for me! Heh, surprisingly enough, I think you saved Marinette more than Ladybug saved Adrien!" She says. I laugh.

"Maybe."

"No matter if you're Adrien the model superstar or Cat Noir the flirtatious superhero, you're still... you." She smiles at me.

"Thanks for that."

"No, thank you."

Shoutouts!

Dragonriderr

Zimmi123456

Svit-Kona

Khione7633

Shyhero

Galaxy Chip

Thanks to all of y'all for reading my little one shots! I've got at least 2 ideas coming, so check back tomorrow at least! ;)

Love ya!


	4. Mixed Up Masquerade

Mixed Up Masquerade

Summary: Alya wants to convince Marinette to go to the Spring Masquerade Dance as a certain someone. Meanwhile, Niño is trying to convince Adrien to go as his other half.

Marinette's POV

"Giiiiirl!" Alya exclaims. I turn to see her phone shoved in my face. I grab ahold of it to get a better view of all the excitement. "You should TOTALLY go as Ladybug! Look! She looks so much like you!" I inhale a sharp breath as I stare at the girl dressed as Ladybug on the screen. She's wearing a ladybug printed dress with black pumps and the all-to-well-known Ladybug mask. Her hair is in a bun with two ringlets on the sides of her face.

"I don't look a thing like Ladybug!" I protest. Alya just laughs and snatches her phone back.

"You're going as Ladybug whether you like it or not! I'll be right back!" She starts for the door. "I'm gonna go get some cloth! You're gonna look FABULOUS!"

"But Alya, I-" she slams the door with a wide, cheshire grin. I groan and facepalm as I slump in my desk chair.

"What are you going to do, Mari?" Tiki inquires. I sigh and shake my head.

"I don't know."

Adrien's POV

"WHAT?!" I exclaim as Niño shoves the magazine at my chest. "NO WAY! I am NOT going as Cat Noir!" I adjust my position and look at the picture of Cat Noir on the cover of Teenage Weekly.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" I sigh and flop on my bed. "You can ask Marinette to stitch it up!" My eyes widen.

"Nope! Not doing that! Measurements are required, you know!"

"Hm, true. You could ask Natalie to have a seamstress do it for you!"

"Dude, I'm not going a Cat Noir!"

"Yes, yes you are. If you don't, I'll tell your dad that you failed that math test!"

"Okay, okay! Fine!" I grunt. Niño smirks.

"I knew you'd come to your senses, man!" He slightly shoves me shoulder. Ugh. What am I doing?! Anyone would recognize me in five seconds flat! "Well, better get going! I've gotta go sort out what I'm doing. See ya, dude!" Niño waves as he shuts my door.

"What are you thinking?!" Plagg screeches in my ear. I wince at the sudden shock wave, traveling through my head.

"That's just it; I wasn't thinking, Plagg. Ugh! I can't go back on it, now! The only reason I failed that math test was because we were defeating Toxic Friendship!" I cringe at the cheesy name.

"Well, I'm not helping you!" Plagg says. I shrug. Figures.

*TIME SKIP* (day of the dance)

Marinette's POV

"So, you're going as a wolf?" I ask Alya as she adjusts the mask she wears. I look at her grey and white dress with grey flats. She nods, eagerly.

"Isn't it cool? I- wow, girl! You look amazing!" She tells me. I blush and look at myself in my full length mirror as I shove the last bobby pin into my fancy bun.

"Oh, you're just saying that!" I say as I wave it off as nothing. I pick up the Ladybug mask and stare nervously at it. This isn't a good idea at all, but I can't let down Alya. I bite my lip as she waits in anticipation for me to try it on.

"Of course not!" She says as she squeezes the life out of me with a hug. "You're my best friend, I'd never make anything up!" This statement makes my stomach tighten and flip over and over again. "Right?"

"Right." I whisper. She takes the mask out of my hand and begins to slip it onto my face, when I protest. "Wait! I-I-I... I want to wait until we get there!" Alya laughs.

"You do you, girl! Now come on! We'll be late!" She grabs my hand and we race downstairs. Even though I smile and laugh on the outside, I still can't shake off the feeling deep down in my stomach. Guilt... and fear.

Adrien's POV

Niño shoves the mask onto my face and jerks me in front of a mirror. As I regain my balance, I shake my head and open my squeezed shut eyes. I can't help the feeling in the pit of my stomach overtaking me. Anxiety. Niño slaps me on the back and laughs.

"You look JUST like him, dude! You could totally pass off as his double!" I rub the back of my neck and let out a fake laugh. I peer at my black suit, green tie, cat ears, and the famous green and black mask.

"You're just saying that, man! I one hundred percent do NOT look like Cat Noir! Hehe..." He punches me lightly in the arm and adjusts his own mask. Niño says that he's going as a dragon. I admire the cool designs on his mask, hand painted. Not many people know that Niño was a talented artist. I guess it's just one of those things that no one really cares to notice.

"Come on man! I don't want to be the guy who gets the last dance!" I roll my eyes, knowing he's speaking of Alya, as he practically forces me out the door.

No POV

Marinette walks up the steps to enter the school building with Alya by her side. She clutches at the ladybug printed mask in her hands behind her back, fidgeting with it. She knew that it couldn't be wrinkled, for it was a material that could not be creased, so her nervous fiddling had no negative outcome.

"Hey!" Alya and Marinette turn to meet two people. One has a sea green and black printed mask with gold trim, and the other is...

"Wha? You! Wha-how-why?!" Marinette flips as she gestures dramatically with her hands. Adrien stiffens up and widens his eyes, nervously awaiting the outcomes of him wearing this specific mask. Marinette's freak out causes her, because of heels, to trip and fall onto the so-called Cat Noir. Adrien and Marinette go tumbling to the ground and she drops her mask. Niño, Alya, and Adrien all seem concerned for Mari as Niño and Alya help the pair to their feet. Everyone, except Mari, burst out laughing.

"Did I miss something?" She asks in confusion. Adrien and Niño remove their masks, which causes Marinette to blush like mad.

I just bumped into Adrien! She thinks as Adrien stoops over to pick up her mask.

"Ladybug, huh?" Niño asks as he nudges Alya. The couple giggle in unison, trying their hardest to stifle their laughter.

"Well, let's see you in your mask, Mari! I've been waiting for days!"

"Yeah, why not?" Adrien asks as he places the mask gently on Marinette's face. She shuts her eyes as she feels his hands brush against her red, hot, cheeks.

Marinette's POV

I can't believe it! Adrien looked so much like Cat Noir, I was wondering why he was just casually walking up to Marinette. A thousand thoughts came to mind. Did he know my secret identity? Why was he at a school dance? Why was he in a suit?

I crack open my eyelids, to see a slightly shocked Adrien. Uh oh. This is what I was afraid of. I just knew that everyone would recognize me!

"Woah." He whispers as he puts his own mask to his far. I peer into his green, emerald eyes that glisten in the night. Familiar eyes.

"Woah." I respond in the same tone. He looks so much like Cat Noir, I could swear I could imagine him jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Time seems to stand still as we stare at each other. I don't know how long it actually is, but it seems like we could stand here forever. I know. I know that this is him. I've seen his face too many times before to ignore this so-called coincidence. This is Cat Noir.

Adrein's POV

It's her. It's Ladybug. All this time, it was a girl who sits behind me in classroom 420-B. I feel my heartbeat increase as I stare into her crystal blue eyes and go over the many places I've seen them before. I wonder if she recognizes me, as well. Apparently, she was dragged into this by a friend like I was. Niño and Alya probably tried to hook us up as partners or something.

This is almost like I've fallen into a trance, or been captivated by a spell.

"It's..." She starts in a barely audible tone. I give a slight nod.

"M'lady..." I say in the same manner. Her eyes slightly widen.

"Hello?!" We're snapped back into reality by Niño waving his hand in front of our faces. Blinking rapidly, I suddenly realize how close we are and step back a bit. She does the same and I see a slight, pink blush on the bridge of her nose.

"Are we going in or not? I'd kinda like a dance!" Alya says as she winks at Niño. He nods and grabs her hand, dragging her into the building, with a huge grin.

"Have fun!" Alya shouts back to us. I turn back to Marinette with confusion and apprehension.

"It's you!" We both shout at the same time.

"Oh boy." I say as I facepalm. "So much for keeping the secret! So, how did you get dragged into this?" I gesture to her costume.

"Oh! Alya... and you?"

"Niño." I shrug. We stand there in awkward silence for a bit, as I try to wrap my head around everything. I smirk, with a sudden idea in my head.

"M'lady, would thou do me the honor," I sweep into a bow and outstretch my hand, "of a dance?" She rolls her eyes in her playful way and gladly accepts my offer.

"Why not? We've got time to spare!" We walk into the school, hand in hand, but we both stop, as if in realization.

"Who are we now?" She asks me. I shrug.

"Umm... we're two travelers who are desperate to attend a dance, just once in our lives!" I say with drama, putting my free hand to my chest. Ladybug giggles at my humor.

"Well then, I suggest we just forget about out identities and worry about..." She makes a small nod to the dance floor. I smile at her and wink.

"You know, I have remarkable dance moves!" I raise my eyebrows.

"Ha! The day you can dance is the day I can grow wings and fly!"

"Hey, who knows? Anything's possible!" I say as I pull her out onto the dance floor. I twirl her around and bring her closer to my chest. We all switch partners and she goes off with someone else. I look to my new partner, regretting ever changing, as I see none other than Cloe. She gasps and almost yelps. Thankfully, I cover her mouth.

"Before you say anything, no. I'm not Cat Noir. It's me, Adrien." I say as I lift up my mask. He face lights up.

"Adrien! So glad I got you!" She exclaims as I spin her around. I roll my eyes, but smile in spite of it. I spin her away and get a new partner.

"Alya?" I ask.

"Long time, no see?" She shrugs.

Marinette's POV

I'm switched from Adrien, to Niño, to Nathaniel. I smile, lightly at him, as he furrows his brow in confusion.

"Lady- mmph!" I cover his mouth and shush him as he brings me into a dip.

"I'm not Ladybug! I'm Marinette!" I say as he brings me back up by the waist.

"I-I... oh. Hi then, Marinette!" He stutters out and grins.

We all continue dancing, and just before it all ended, I trip over my own two feet and stumble into my next partner. I find myself face-to-face with Adrien... literally! In my awkward fall, we had locked lips. His arms had caught me this time, but lucky us, we were in the middle of the crowd. I was in the middle of a crowd, dressed as Ladybug, kissing Adrien, who was dressed as Cat Noir. I feel my face heat up as neither of us react to the situation. Slowly but surely, we start to straighten up, and actually kiss. I almost feel as if I could melt in his arms as we close our eyes. I suddenly realize that the music has ended and everyone's eyes were on us. We pull apart, suddenly, and stare at each other in surprise. We then look at everyone around us. They're all awestruck and don't move. I don't know what's more surprising to them: Cat Noir and Ladybug being here, Cat Noir and Ladybug kissing, or Adrien and Marinette kissing. Either way, I don't think this situation could get any worse! Oh wait, I'm wrong. Or... am I right?

"Whoo! Yeah!" We hear as everyone starts to applaud. I'm shocked, and so is Cat Noir. He then gets an idea as a sly smile appears in his face. He leans in, and whispers in my ear.

"Let's give them a real show!" I furrow my brow as he winks.

"I don't get i-"

"Hit it!" He shouts to the DJ. A song starts up and Cat Noir grabs my wrist. I'm quite surprised as he twirls me to his other hand. I start to catch on as we pick up on how to do this.

We dance and dance, spinning and twirling, listening to the crowd's cheers. The music ends on an even beat and Adrien brings me into a dip. I blush madly, and so does he. The whole school goes wild as we stand up straight. We both now and slip off to the side as the next song starts. Everyone starts to dance, or just hang out, as Adrien and I go over to the punch bowl. We lightly laugh about our situation as I catch a glimpse of a wolf and dragon running towards us.

"Niño and Alya, nine o' clock!" I whisper to my partner. He smiles at them and waves them over.

"Wow! That was just... wow!" Alya cries as she hugs me.

"Everyone thinks it's Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Niño says as he fist bumps Adrien.

"Oh, really? Are we that convincing?" He replies as he nudges me. I stifle my giggles and can only nod.

"Um, yeah! And you guys... kissed?!" Alya asks. I stiffen up, and so does Aidren.

"Oh! Uh, heh. It was an accident!" Adrien says in protest.

"Oh, please! You could've just pulled away, but you two continued on!" Niño says as he waggles his eyebrows. I avoid eye contact as I feel myself blush, yet another time, tonight. I also notice Aidren rub the back of his neck in embarrassment while staring at the floor.

"N-no... we pulled away! Like Aidren said, it was an-"

"Mari! No one in the entire school will believe that!" Alya interrupts. "Everyone saw what went down!"

"Nothing went down! It was a mistake!" Aidren slightly shouts.

"Come ON, dude! Did you enjoy it?" Niño asks.

Silence.

"Well?" Alya inquires, getting closer to us. We back into the table as the two teens hover over us. "Yes or no? On the count of three! One..." I chew on my bottom lip.

"Two..." Adrien glances at me.

"Three! Now!"

"YES!" We both shout at once. We look to each other in surprise. "You did?! I did! I mean..." Adrien and I stutter.

"Aww! Sooo cute!" Alya gushes. She and Niño both chatter away as they leave the table. I turn to Adrien.

"Look, I didn't mean to- mph!" Adrien is cut off by me kissing him flat on the lips. As I pull away, he looks flustered.

"I didn't either, before, but I meant to that time!" I wink at him and we both laugh while grabbing some punch.

"Hey, when are you gonna fly?" I cock my head to the side.

"Wha..."

"You said I couldn't dance unless you grew wings and flew! I'm just wondering when that'll happen!" We both double over with laughter at his joke.

Wow! This one was really fun to write! It was kinda rushed, but pretty cool! Shoutouts go to...

Dragonriderr

Zimmi123456

Svit-Kona

Khione7633

Shyhero

Galaxy Chip

masterjonx

Mudbuggle23

Thanks guys for reading and supporting! Catch you later!

Love ya!


	5. Puppeteer Alternate Ending

Sorry this took 4ever! I got grounded. :/ Enjoy!

Summary: What if Marinette decided to give Manone the Chat Noir doll, instead of the Lady Wifi doll?

Scene: Alya and Marinette just jumped onto the subway.

Adrien's POV

I check my phone to look at the latest update from the Ladyblog as I head to the movies on the subway. It says something about me? Well, not me, but Cat Noir. It says that I'm her sidekick and I'm not as famous as her. That is true... but... I can't help but feel a bit jealous. I put away my phone in time to see Marinette and Alya in the car next to me. I wave in greeting, but Marinette darts behind Alya as the young blogger waves back. Suddenly, Alya jerks Marinette up and she waves with a kooky grin on her face. I'm confused at first, but then wave back with a smile.

All of a sudden, as if out of no where, I see a blue glow at my feet. I stumble back in surprise and see Plagg dart out from my jacket.

"Wha-what's happening, Plagg?!" I ask my Kwami. By now, the glow is at my waist. Right before it reaches my neck, I look at my hands and the rest of me. I see a very familiar costume, then I look at Marinette's face of terror.

"Adrien!"

Marinette's POV

I watch in udder shock and panic as Adrien is engulfed in a bright light. I see some kind of black flying creature zooming around him.

"Wha-what's happening, Plagg?!" He shouts. I smash both hands flat onto the glass, wishing I could get to him, and we lock eyes for a fleeting glimpse of a second.

"Adrien!" I finally manage to get out. Wait a second. Cat Noir? Adrien is Cat Noir!

"What happened?!" Alya asks me as she shakes my shoulder. "Adrien is Cat Noir?!" I don't answer as he turns to face us.

"Marinette! Gimme that Ladybug doll!" He yells as he points an accusing finger at me.

"Cat Noir?"

"No, I'm Puppeteer and I want that doll, NOOOW!" He says as he pouts and stomps his foot. Why is he acting like a five year old?

"Puppeteer? The doll? I don't- don't have it, it's at home! Why-why do you want it, Puppeteer?"

"Because! You said I could have have her, and then mommy said, no! So give it to me now! Or you'll be super-duper sorry!" She threatens. I gasp.

"Manone?" The subway comes to a hault.

"I need both Miraculouses to win! Ha! For ever and ever!" They then rush out of the vehicle and in another direction. I start to run after him, but he's too fast.

"Manone, this isn't a game!" I shout and grunt in frustration.

"Marinette! What just happened?! Why is Adrien Cat Noir?! Wait, Adrien is Cat Noir! What doll?! Why is he-" I slap my hand across my best friend's mouth as I just stare into the distance, trying to process everything.

"I-I need to go home. No doubt he's heading there now." I tell her.

"No way, girl! You're not going to face Adrien as Chat Noir as Puppeteer as just Marinette!" She exclaims as she grabs my shoulder.

"Don't worry about- hey!" I'm cut off by something flying into my face.

"Help! You've gotta help me, Ladybug!" It shouts. I shove it away and grunt.

"Watch where you're- wait. Did you j-just say w-what I think you said?" I ask the little black creature. He then nods rapidly and zooms around me.

"I need to talk to a little friend of yours!" He says as he checks my pockets, my jacket, my shoes, and finally, he dashes into my purse. Little friend? Tiki! There's movement around in my purse and I look back to Alya.

"Ladybug?!" She asks with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"U-uh-I-that's not-I don't-k-know what you mean!" I stammer. "It'snotwhatitlookslikeIcanexplain!" I shout. My bag is then jerked off my shoulder and unhooked from my arm. It flys ungracefully around me and Alya, wavering up and down.

"What the heck?! Why is your bag f-f-flying?!" Alya sputters as I chase it around.

"Get back out here you stupid little things!" I yell out to the Kwamis in my bag. As if in answer to my command, a black and red blur bounces out and onto the floor while the purse falls into my hands.

"Plagg, what's wrong with you?! You just revealed to Alya, the creator of the Ladyblog, mind you, that Marinette is Ladybug!" I gasp and step back a bit away from Alya.

"You're Ladybug?! What?! All this time, it was you?"

"Look, Alya. I'm so sorry I had to lie to you all this time, but if I don't chase after Puppeteer, we'll all be toast! I promise that when this akumitized villain is defeated I'll sit you down and explain anything! Until then, I want you to hurry back to your house and wait there, understand?" I plead. Alya furrows her brow at first, but then nods.

"Go get em, Ladybug!" She smiles as she winks. I grab a quick, tight hug from her.

"Oh, thank you, Alya! Plagg, I want you to explain everything on the way to my house! Tiki, spots on!"

*TIME SKIP*

"So, as Adrien, he's pretty much powerless." I flinch at Plagg's statement as I jump from rooftop to rooftop.

"So, about that. How long have you and Tiki known about our identities?"

"Well, one day in class, I saw something in your bag. It peeked at me and it turned out to be Tiki! We started talking in our own ways and shared secrets and stuff."

"Secrets? What kinda secrets?" I inquire.

"Well, Cat Noir has a crush on Ladybug and you have a crush on Adrien. Crazy, huh?" Plagg answers as we land on my balcony.

"Yeah... wait, what?"

"Look out!" I dive behind a plant as I dodge Cat Noir's stick.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ladybug! You're too late! I already have Marinette's dolls and Cat Noir's ring! Now I can win and be the very best in the world! Hahahaha!"

"Oh yeah? If I recall, I've always won in the past! Who says this will be any different?" I spring into action and attack from the right.

*TIME SKIP*

"Lucky charm!" I shout from behind the wall. A thing forms in the air and falls into my hands.

"A power strip? Mmm..." I decided to peek out from behind the wall for ideas and formulate a plan. I get into position just as Evilistrator erases the wall. I jump right into my complicated plan and eventually, after a very tiring effort, everyone is frozen at the last minute. I whistle as I walk up to Puppeteer with defiance. I grab her wand, break it in half, and de-evilize the akuma. I then look around to see Nathaniel, Alya, Adrien, Manone and Sabrina's dad. I bring Manone back to her parents and just as everyone is leaving, I grab Adrien and Alya and pull them to the side.

"Okay, so here's the open-and-shut case we have on our hands. Alya and I know Cat Noir's identity, Alya knows my identity, Marinette knows Cat Noir's identity, and we're all just in a fine mess!" I say as Plagg peeks out from behind me.

"Wait, WHAT?! I mean, I knew about Marinette and Alya, the bus thing, right? Can you tell me what happened? Also, if you know Cat Noir's identity... wait, how did you know?" Adrien asks as he points an accusatory finger at me.

"Woah, woah, Kitty! No need for all the questions! I've had enough of those for a century in just one day!" I say as I wink at Alya.

"So, lemme get this straight: You two and Marinette all know who I am? I mean, who Cat Noir is?"

"Um, technically it's only two people," Alya points out.

"Huh? I don't get it," Adrien says. Plagg comes out and goes up to him. "Oh, hey Plagg."

"As much as I want to explain this all to you, I think I'll let Ladybug. You have the floor." He says as he bows to me. I roll my eyes.

"Like Kwami, like cat." I then hear my fourth bleep from my ear.

"Ladybug, you're about to-" Adrien starts.

"Spots off."

"What are you doing?"

"Clearing some things up." I say as I close my eyes. After what seems like an eternity, I crack an eyelid open to see Adrien with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"Hehe, surprise?"

Adrien's POV

As Ladybug shifts into Marinette, I find myself gaping. Alya pokes me in the arm, but I don't respond. I can only think of everything we've gone through.

"Until next time, M'lady! Let's do this again soon, okay?"

"You okay, Cat Noir?"

"Stay! I won't tell anyone who you are, cat's honor!"

"Instead, I need you to protect this girl. Really cute, isn't she?"

"Cat Noir, your stick! Like this, then extend it."

"Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lie to me!"

"Would I ever lie to you, Bugaboo?"

This means, all the flirting, the coincidences, Lady Wifi, Evilistrator, Copy Cat... that was all Marinette? Who knew she had the guys to do that.

"Adrien? Are you gonna be okay?" She asks carefully. I shake my head to snap myself back to reality.

"Better than okay... M'lady!" I say as I kiss her hand.

"Okay, this is gonna definitely take some getting used to!" Alya says. Oops. I forgot she was here. I blush as I let go of her hand and stumble back. I notice Marinette's cheeks turning pink as well and Alya punches her in the arm, playfully.

"S-sorry!" I say. Marinette laughs.

"Since when are cats ever sorry?"

Aaaaaand scene! That's a wrap! Shoutouts go to:

Dragonriderr

Zimmi123456

Svit-Kona

Khione7633

Shyhero

Galaxy Chip

masterjonx

Mudbuggle23

Thanks guys for reading and supporting! Catch you later!

Love ya!


	6. Forgotten Footage

Not really much to say here. I'm just catching up for lost time! I wanted to point something out real quick:

Copy Cat episode: Copy Cat says, "This painting is the cat's meow!" Adrien says, "CAT'S MEOW?! Not only is he a fake, he's a terrible fake!"

Reflecta episode: Adrien is turned into Refleckta and asks Ladybug, "What about it? Am I still the cat's meow?"

Me: CAT'S MEOW?! XD Lemme know if u caught that!

Summary: Turns out someone was hiding in the bushes, filming a certain incident. Of course, Alya takes advantage of this and posts the video to her blog.

Scene: Adrien and Marinette are checking the Ladyblog while Niño, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien are at the park.

No POV

Ding!

Ring!

Marinette and Adrien pull out their phones to check their notifications.

"Alya, did you just post?" Marinette questions her friend. She sighs.

"No, I posted around forty-five minutes ago. The internet's been slow, but this is a big scoop! Check it out, you guys!"

Adrien and Marrinette hit play on the video.

"Hey peeps! I was contacted by a fan of the Ladyblog with off-the-hook footage! Check it out, it's pretty unbelievable!" Alya says on the video. It then cuts to Cat Noir and Ladybug fighting each other.

'I don't remember this...' Adrien thinks.

'OH NO! NO NO NO!' Marrinette thinks.

Cat Noir then pins Ladybug to the ground and holds Cataclysm over her.

"Finally, I'll know who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be outa the bag!" Suddenly, Ladybug grabs Cat Noir on each side if his face, and kisses him.

"WHAT?!" Adrien shrieks as he tosses his phone from hand to hand like a hot potato. Marrinette just stares as the phone falls from her hands to the ground. She blinks a few times, trying to comprehend this. She knew that if Cat Noir watched this video, which he probably would, bad things could happen. (AN: THE IRONYYYYY!)

"Wha-what?! When, how, why, who, where?!" Adrien yells as he continues to watch the video.

"Huh? Wha-what am I doing here?" Cat Noir asks no on in-particular as he sits up.

"No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now!" Ladybug says as she tosses Cat Noir from her onto Dark Cupid. The video then cuts out and returns to Alya.

"Crazy, right?! Well, I'll update soon, I hope! See ya!"

Adrien has a mental break down.

'She kissed me? Was that what she was talking about that day? She said something about breaking a spell. That sounds like the lesson we had in class, earlier that day. Was I under a spell, or something?' Adrien had so many questions, but no answers whatsoever. Marinette, on the other hand, was wondering why Adrien was reacting so harshly.

"Is everything okay, dude?" Niño asks.

"That never happened!" He blurts out. Adrien slaps his hand over his mouth before anything else escapes him.

"How would you know?" Alya asks him with suspicion.

"Oh! I-I mean... uh... how! How did that ever happen? Hehe..." Adrien defends as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh-huh... alright then..." Niño says.

"Marinette? Marrine-ette?" Alya says in a sing-song voice as she pokes her friend in the arm. Adrien notices that the dark haired girl is staring at him with deep thought and curiosity.

Marinette's POV

Why did he say that?

"That never happened!"

It's like Alya said: how would he know? I furrow my brow as I stare at the flustered blonde. I scan him over with my eyes, in frustration. Ugh! It's like I have all the puzzle pieces, but I can't fit them together in the right way! I take another step towards Adrien and stare at his eyes. Green eyes. Adrien and Cat Noir both have green eyes and blonde hair but, they hey act completely differently. Well, then again, I act confident in my costume and shy out of it. I think harder. I look at our surroundings, trying to search for some clues. Trees, fence, fountain, pigeons... pigeons! Feathers! They're both allergic to feathers! How could I have been so blind?

If Adrien is Cat Noir, does that mean I have a crush on Cat as well? It's the same guy, I suppose. This is all too confusing.

Adrien's POV

Oh no. She's onto me! How is that possible? I haven't given her enough info for her to piece things together. I need to talk her out of it.

"Hey guys, could you excuse us for a moment, please?" She asks of Niño and Alya. They both just nod and walk away in silence.

"Soooo... are you okay Mari? You seem... confused," I ask. All she does is grab my right hand and pull it up to her eyes.

"Huh? What are you..." I realize that she's looking at my ring. She pinches it between two fingers to look at it even better.

"I hate to be pushy, and you know I'm usually not, but I know that something's up with you. Blonde hair, green eyes, a ring, allergy to feathers? It all almost seems... too easy," she says as she drops my hand. Mari goes over and grabs her phone. I see her scroll through some things on the screen and then her face lights up when she sees something.

"Stand still, and don't move. Trust me." She instructs as she holds up her phone. She looks back and forth between me and the screen and then shows me what she was looking at. It's a picture of Cat Noir.

"I want you to tell me the absolute truth, Adrien. Are you... are you... Cat Noir?" I feel a knot form in my stomach and my breath hitch. I sigh, realizing I'm trapped.

"Yes."

Marinette's POV

"Yes." I stare at him, blankly. I have to make the connection and adjust. Cat Noir = Adrien. Adrien = Cat Noir. Oooookay.

"I-I'm glad." I say in a low tone.

"Wait, huh? Why should you be glad?" Adrien asks.

"Well, since I know, I think it's only fair if you know something." I say as I open my purse.

"And what's that?"

"Tiki, could you come out here?" I ask of my little friend as I look into the pink purse. She pokes her head out of it and then flies up to Adrien.

"Wait. Is that a..."

"A Kwami? Yes. So, where's your's, Kitty Cat?" I ask as I peek around his back.

"Right here." Says a small, gruff voice. I see a little black Kwami fly out of Adrien's jacket. "The name's Plagg. Nice to meet-cha in person, Ladybug!" He says. I shake his hand (if you could call it that) with my index finger and thumb. Then, there's a moment of silence.

Silence.

Finally, Adrien says something. "So... you um... did that?" He asks as he holds up his phone with the video on screen. I swallow hard.

"Look. I had to break the spell, or else who knows what would've happened. It was hard enough fighting you, but then kissing you straight away? It's a little... abrupt. I really am sorry."

"Well, I'm not!" Adrien says.

"Wait, why- oh you stupid cat! You nearly killed me and you're happy you got to kiss me?"

"Aww, come on! Admit it. You liked it a bit, didn't you? I bite my lip and look at the floor. I then shake my head vigorously.

"That's... that's... I don't know, you're confusing me!"

"Well, I for one, am not completely satisfied. I didn't technically get to experience it..." Adrien says as he steps closer.

"It's all just a game to you! Can't you ever be serious for once?"

"Serious? You want serious, I'll give you serious!" He then smashes his lips onto mine in a kiss and pulls me in by my back. I slightly jump, but can't help but kiss back. We pull apart and he looks at me. I can see his face is bright red and he looks a bit dazed.

"Well, I guess you can be serious," I say. He laughs and then we lean in slowly for another, when someone interrupts us with a squeal.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Adrien and I jump away from each other with haste.

"Alya! Niño!" Adrien shouts.

"I-it's not what it looks like, I swear!" I protest.

"Eeee! That's amazing! No wonder you two wanted to be alone!" Alya says in a flighty manner.

"Hehe! I didn't know you had it in you, dude!" Niño says as he playfully shoves Adrien. "Did the video give you some inspiration?"

"Wh-what?! I um, no? Yes? Maybe? I mean, no! No, it didn't!" Adrien sputters as I try to pry Alya off my shoulder. The two eventually back off and Niño shoots finger guns at us while Alya winks.

"Okay, girl, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" The blogger says as she grabs Niño by the arm.

"See ya, dude!" He calls as they both dart away from the scene.

"We're not-" Adrien begins, but I pull him back.

"Up, up! Ladybug's not done with you yet!" I say. He laughs and we smile at each other.

"I- mmph?" We both say at the same time.

No POV

Tiki and Plagg shove Ladybug and Cat Noir into each other and they kiss again.

"Good idea, Tiki!" Plagg whispers to the red Kwami.

"Thanks! Sometimes, these kids just need a little push!" The two give knowing looks at each other.

"Pound it!"

Boom, that's all for today! Maybe I'll update later, but don't get y'all's hopes up!

Shoutouts go to:

Dragonriderr

Zimmi123456

Svit-Kona

Khione7633

Shyhero

Galaxy Chip

masterjonx

Mudbuggle23

UnicornSecrets (wow! I wake up and my phone is like: u have 15,000 emails from I'm like: ._. ... COOL!)

Marichatshipper (Guest) (da punnnnns!)

Thanks guys for reading and supporting! Catch you later!

Love ya!


	7. Pixelator Alternate Ending

7Miraculous One-shot: Darkblade, Alternate Ending

It's funny, when you write alternate endings, you see everything wrong with every episode!

READ THIS: Hey guys! I'm kinda running outa ideas, so can you vote on one of these?

Umbrella reveal

Slip up (literally) reveal

Sleepyheads reveal

Which ever gets the most votes I'll do next! Thanks! And now, without further ado, what y'all actually care about: the story!

Marinette's POV

I de-transform and rush down the steps of the hotel. I try to think of an excuse for my absence when Chloe stops me.

"So where were you, safely hiding under a rock?" I roll my eyes.

"Very funny Chloe. I got... transformed... into a knight!" Suddenly, Adrien comes outa nowhere and speeds past me.

"So did I! What a knight-mare!"

"Wha-huh?" I say, a little too loudly. Since when does Adrien make puns? Whatever, I'll think on that later.

"Now that this is all over," I say as I turn to Chloe, "I want my personal items back!" I outstretch my hand to emphasize the point. Everyone drops what they're doing and gasps.

"I really have no idea what your talking about-ugh!" She defends, but Sabrina shoves her aside and holds up her hand with my diary box clamped onto it.

"Oh yes, pleeeease take it off!" She begs. I pull her up to the step I'm standing on and take out my key. I proceed to unlock the box and Sabrina squeals for joy. "Thank you!" She then runs off to who knows where.

"Got an explanation, Chloe?" Alya asks as she holds up her phone to record the scheming blonde. She crosses her arms and looks towards the camera.

"I-I told you I never took her diary! And I'm offended that you're accusing me!" Chloe protests.

"Then how did you know that my diary was in here?" I ask as I hold up the pink book. The crowd of kids gasps again and Chloe tries to blame it on someone else. No surprise there.

"Uh, uh, Sabrina told me!" She says as she drags the girl with carrot colored hair into the crime scene. "It was all her idea!" Mixed whispers float around the room with negativity and tension in the air. Alya puts away her phone and walks over to me.

"At least we know no one will be voting for Chloe! You're gonna be our new representative!" I feel a knot tighten in my stomach.

"Uh, not so fast Alya!" I say as I get to the bottom of the staircase.

"Ahahaha, see?!" Chloe gloats. "She's undependable! She throwing in the towel!" I put up my hands in defense.

"No! I'm not! I just wanna be voted in fairly. Not because you don't wanna vote for Chloe, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything you want! But, I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize! I'm a good listener and a great multitasked! Representing you all is something I truly believe in and most importantly, I believe in myself. So, vote for Marinette for class representative!" By now, everyone is gathered around me and is clapping. My eyes sweep through the crowd and I spot Adrien grinning ear to ear, revealing his pearly white teeth. I continue to smile on the outside, but on the inside I'm wondering where I know that smile from.

*TIME SKIP TO MARINETTE'S BEDROOM*

I set on Jagged Stone's latest album for the fifth time this week and plop down in my chair.

"Tiki, I don't know! Adrien seemed... off today..." I vent to my Kwami.

"Why do you say that?" She chirps in her lovable, high-pitched tone.

"Well, I didn't see Adrien there at the campaign and all of a sudden, he sweeps by me and cracks a pun like it's no big deal. Then later... that smile... It wasn't his usual, soft one. It was almost like he had tricks up his sleeves, or something. I dunno, maybe it's just me. What do you think Tiki?"

"I don't know Marinette, but I do know that you should get reading. You have to read your assigned chapters in Alice and Wonderland, remember?" I snap my fingers.

"Right! Sorry, Tiki! Ya know, I still can't comprehend how I survived without you before!" I smile at her and she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I fish around in my bag until I find the hard-back book. I look at the sticky note on top and turn to the page it tells me to. I begin to read aloud, because Tiki has been enjoying it, lately.

 _"Alice asked the Cheshire Cat, who was sitting in a tree, 'What road do I take?' The cat asked, 'Where do you want to go?' 'I don't know,' Alice answered. 'Then,' said the cat, 'it really doesn't matter, does it?'"_

I slam the book closed and stare ahead at nothing in-particular. I feel something hit me, like a wave at the beach crashing into you and knocking you over, except it's a wave of realization. I begin to think hard about things.

 _"You're bluffing, it's just another illusion!"_

 _"We can't stay stuck in this bubble together, forever!" *Cheshire grin*_

 _"She's... got your eyes."_

 _"Turns out Niño was totally being coached by Adrien at the same time!"_

 _"If you don't believe me, ask him about our love for each other!"_

 _"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit!" *Cheshire grin*_

 _"So did I! What a knight-mare!"_

 _*Adrien claps and grins*_

I open my eyes and grab my head in my hands. That smile.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening, Tiki! Tell me this isn't happening!" I beg my Kwami.

"This isn't happening?" She squeaks.

"B-but... but... but..." Is all I can say. I get up from my desk and grab my purse as I hurry downstairs to the living part of the three-story apartment. I then continue to the bakery and rush out the door, ignoring my mom's questions and concerns. I sprint down the street, turning corner after corner.

"Marinette, slow down! Where are we going?!" Tiki yells from my bag. I don't answer, all I can do is run. So I do. I run past stores, monuments, houses, and just as I'm about to turn another corner, I smash into someone. I'm flung back to the hard concrete onto my side.

"Oh my word, I'm so sorry mi-" I hear a familiar voice say. My eyes flash open and I roll over onto my back. "Marinette?"

"AH!" I yell. "A-ADRIEN!?" He chuckles.

"In the flesh. Are you okay, that was quite an impact!" He asks as he extends out his hand to me. For some reason, I imagine Cat Noir there in place of Adrien. Instead of letting him help me up, I grab his hand and yank him over to a nearby tree.

"Marinette? Are you sure you're okay?" I stare at him in wonder, and then shake my head slowly.

"N-No. No I'm not o-okay, but don't w-worry. It's n-not from th-the collision." I stutter with a quaver in my voice as I feel tears well up in my eyes. I turn my back on the model as they start to trickle down my cheeks.

"What's wrong then? Whatever it is, I can help, or at least try!" He says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn back to him and look into his emerald green eyes. He looks alarmed. "Mari, you're crying?!" I don't respond to his question, I just keep looking at him.

"Both of you are so kind, compassionate, and put others before yourselves." I say in a near whisper. He furrows his brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yet, you are so different. One is a complete flirt, bold, and has an ego bigger than the Eiffel Tower. The other? He's sort've an outcast, but everyone loves him all the same. He's perfect, caring, and loves his family and friends..." I trail off and stare even harder.

"W-what? Mari, I don't get it. What are you getting at?" I wipe a tear away and look away.

"I know who you are." I whisper.

"Of course you do. We go to the same school and-"

"I MEAN THE OTHER HALF OF YOU!" I shout. He gasps and his eyes widen at my sudden outburst. He backs into the tree. "I know who you are, Adrien! I know you're a funny, caring, bold, flirtatious, fifteen year old who has two sides to his story! I know how many times you've risked your life for Paris! I know that you keep one side tucked away under your outer appearance and let it out when Ladybug is around! And you know what else I found out?!" I ask him. He just shakes his head, slowly. "I found out that Ladybug must be the biggest jerk in the whole city of Paris to reject you time and time again! She's such a hypocrite, as well! Her other half is shy, she's clumsy, she can't do anything right! Heck, she can't even construct a normal sentence around her crush! She is worthless and doesn't deserve your affection!" I point at his chest and he stands there for a moment, stunned.

"Now wait a minute! Marinette, how could you say that about Ladybug?! She is amazing, talented, smart, daring, and beautiful! How dare you accuse her of all of those things?!" Adrien argues back.

"You just don't get it, do you?!" I yell. "The girl behind the mask, I know her! We're practically the same person! She doesn't deserve you because she's so rash and simple and she never thinks before she acts!"

"Mari... why do you suddenly hate Ladybug and how did you even find out about me?" He asks, a little more calmly.

"I don't hate the girl in a costume whom everyone loves. I'm just disappointed in her." I answer. "As for the secret thing, I pieced everything together this afternoon. Do you remember when you said you were a knight and cracked a pun?"

"Yeah..."

"Since when do you make puns? Also, when everyone was praising me, you flashed me a grin. A smile that I only see on Cat Noir. One smile that he saves for Ladybug and Ladybug only. What made you wanna flash me that smile?" I question again.

"I don't know, it just seemed right!" The blonde shrugs.

"It just 'seemed right?' Okay then, well. When I got home, I started trying to figure out where I'd seen all of these things before. I decided to push it aside and read our Alice and Wonderland homework. Do you know what we had to read about? The Cheshire Cat! Then, it all clicked! All the memories we've had, everything fell right into place. It fell so quickly that it took me with it and I dashed outa the bakery. I ran to who-knows-where and bumped into you. So now we're here: Cat Noir and Ladybug!" I finish. Adrien freezes up and looks at me. He must be going through the same thing I was, so I let his gears turn. Suddenly, he grabs me by the waist and squeezes me in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy, Marinette!"

"Wait, what?! You're... happy?! Why?!" I ask as he releases me.

"Well, it was someone that I knew well, is incredibly nice, and someone that I can trust!" Now it's my turn to be confused.

"I don't understand. I thought you'd be disappointed."

"D-disappointed? I could never be disappointed in Marinette or Ladybug, so neither should you!" I smile up at him and he returns the gesture.

"Thanks, Cat Noir."

"Hey! Anything for M'lady!" He says as he bows dramatically. I giggle at his antics and roll my eyes.

"Oh, Adrien!"

*TIME SKIP TO CLASS THE NEXT DAY*

As the class applauds in approval of my new position in the school, I hug my BFF tight as my eyes scan the area. I look at Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Kim, Niño, and lastly, my eyes rest on a certain blonde in the front row. Alya releases me and I blush as I stare at Adrien. He's applauding, and then stands up in his seat. Then Niño imitates him, then Nathaniel, then Alix, and eventually, I watch as the whole class gives me a standing ovation. Even Sabrina stands up and convinces Chloe to as well. My smile widens and I give a weak laugh.

"You go, Marinette!"

"Way to go!"

"Yay or whatever."

"Awesome job, girl!"

"She'll be the best we've ever had!"

"Yay, Marinette: New class representative!"

"Great job, Marinette!" The last one stands out to me and I turn my head to meet green eyes. Adrien winks at me, and flashes me an iconic, charming, Cheshire grin.

There we go! Yay! I got this idea when I was watching the episode. I said to myself, "Oh come on! That is WAAAAAAY too Cat Noir for me to ignore! Nuh-uh!" So I'm writing this at 1. am! ;) Don't forget to vote for one of these in the reviews:

Umbrella reveal

Slip up (literally) reveal

Sleepyheads reveal

Shoutouts go to:

Dragonriderr

Zimmi123456

Svit-Kona

Khione7633

Shyhero

Galaxy Chip

masterjonx

Mudbuggle23

UnicornSecrets

Marichatshipper (Guest)

Thanks guys for reading and supporting! Catch you later!

Love ya!


	8. Sleepyheads

So, Sleepyheads won, no surprises, and now you get to vote on these three!

Once bitten, twice the truth

Two klutzes

Crushed by a crush

Here y'all go!

Summary: What happens when our favorite heroes are sleep deprived and sit together at lunch?

Setting: It's one a.m and our dynamic duo just defeated an akuma: The Siren. (This is probably gonna be my go-to akuma from now on) They are outside of the school.

No POV

"Pound... it..." The two high schoolers said, groggily as they fist bumped each other. Ladybug yawned and collapsed on top of Cat Noir from exhaustion. They tumbled to the ground.

"Oof!" They exclaimed. Ladybug immediately bolts up and gets off of him.

"Sorry, Cat. I'm just... a little... *yawn* tired, is all."

"Hehe, you couldn't help falling for me... *yawn* now could you?" Cat Noir says as he's helped up by his partner. She rolls her eyes.

"Stupid cat," she mutters.

"Aww, what's the mew-ter? Cat got your... *yawn* tongue?" He asks as he gets up to her face. She pushes him away with two fingers and gives a light laugh.

"You wish. I swear that you make cat puns in your sleep!"

"Me-ouch!" Cat Noir says as he dramatically acts as if he's been shot. "That stings!"

"Not as much as that will in the morning." Ladybug says as she points to a bruise on his chin.

"Eh, it'll be fine. I'd better get back before Nat- I mean my... family gets worried!" He says. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, but I shall say goodbye till it be 'morrow!" (AN: Shakespeare!) Ladybug giggles and smirks.

"Or, ya know, when another... *yawn* another akuma attacks. See ya Cat Noir, bug out!" With that, the two superheroes go back to their respective homes. Marinette barely makes it to her bed as her transformation wears off while Adrien doesn't make it there at all. Instead, he plops onto his couch and falls asleep to the sound of Plagg rummaging around in his bag for Camembert.

*TIME SKIP* (next day at lunch)

Adrien slides into the lunch line with his best friend, Niño. He rolls his head around on his neck and closes his eyes.

"Dude! Wake up!" Niño shouts as he shakes the blonde awake. Noticing he's holding up the line, he quickly steps forward and grabs an apple off the buffet.

"Sorry *yawn* Niño." He apologizes.

"Are you okay, man? You nearly fell asleep in science and homeroom, today! What's your problem?" Niño interrogates as they get to the end of the long table of food.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well our table's this way, so I'd say yes." Adrien turns around, embarrassed, and is redirected by his friend.

"Girl! Adrien, twelve o' clock!" Alya whispers as she jabs her friend in the arm with her elbow. Marinette's chin drops off her hand, which was previously propping her up, and opens her eyes.

"Huh-Wha-I'mawake!" She shouts as she drops her fork into her mashed potatoes. Alya giggles as she gestures for Niño to sit beside her. Adrien, not really paying any attention, slides in next to Mari. Neither seem to mind as they slowly slip in and out of consciousness. Marinette rests her head on Adrien's shoulder and he lays his head on her head. Alya and Niño stifle laughter and Alya whispers something to her boyfriend. (AN: You're welcome, Niño x Alya shippers!) The couple slips away from the adorable scene set before them to a different table.

The two teens sit there, eyes closed and hearts open. They're both dreaming of the other's alter-ego, leading to a "conversation."

"Mmm," Adrien mutters. "M'lady?"

"Yeah Kitty?" Marinette whispers.

"Are you feline okay?"

"You stupid cat... I told you that you'd make puns in your... your..." Mari trails off.

'Wait, where am I? Am I on duty or am I at lunch?' She questions in her head.

'M'lady? Why is she here? Where is here?' Adrien thinks to himself.

The duo both flutter their eyes open and look around. They both suddenly realize their awkward position and jerk away from each other.

"Mari?!"

"Adrien?!" They both shout at once.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't, you didn't, that is to say, I'm borry. I mean sorry!" Marinette sputters.

"Please, please, please tell me I wasn't talking in my sleep!" Adrien begs.

"You!? Was I?"

"That was you?!"

"I'm so confused!" The two stare at each other in wonder. Marinette spots something on Adrien's chin.

'A bruise?' She thinks.

'That stings!'

"'Not as much as that will in the morning.' The conversation sticks in her memory.

"Adrien, where did you get that bruise?" She asks. The model stiffens up and laughs.

"W-why do you ask?"

"I bet it... stings. Almost as bad as a cat scratch." Mari points out as she emphasizes the words 'cat scratch.'

"Eh, it'll be fi- did you just say cat scratch?" He asks with suspicion.

"What? You gotta thing against cats?"

"Of course not! Cats are pawso- awesome!" He corrects. Marinette gasps.

"You are Cat Noir!"

"How could you possibly think that?! Hehe, I'm the farthest thing from a superhero!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Mari says as she gets closer to his face. Noticing how pushy she's being and how close she is to her crush she leans back. "That is... um... to say that if you were Cat Noir..."

'Ugh! I keep switching back and forth! Who am I talking to, Cat Noir or Adrien?' The bluenette asks herself.

'She's onto me, but how? The only person who's ever noticed this bruise is Ladybug and Marinette isn't... is she?' Adrien thinks as he tries to figure everything out.

"I need you to answer this question for me." Adrien says. Marinette shrugs and nods. "If I was Cat Noir, theoretically, what would you do if I showed up at your doorstep?"

"Um what kinda question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Okay, um... I would probably... freak out?"

"You don't seem too confident about that," Adrien narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean? That's what I did in the past!"

"Really?"

"Mm-hm..." The two just stare at each other.

"Okay fine! I'm Cat Noir! What about you?"

"Y-you?! What do you mean what about me? I'm Marinette!"

"Come on, Mari! Just admit it, please!"

"Okay, I'm Ladybug."

"W-wow. I never would've guessed!"

"Same here. Never in a million year-" Adrien covers Marinette's mouth.

"Niño and Alya, three o' clock! I've got an idea!"

"I'm all ears."

"Hey lovebirds! What's up?" Alya asks. She notices that Marinette is red.

"So, what happened when you woke up?" Niño pries.

"You want a reenactment?" Adrien asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, sure. What's that supposed to-" Niño says. He then sees Adrien grab Marinette by the head and kiss her.

"Woah. If I'd know that would happen, I would've done this months ago!" Alya mutters as the two matchmakers stare at the blushing duo while they hug each other, tighter.

There you go! Sorry, but I love it when they kiss in fanfics! I thought I'd point something out that I saw in Miraculous. It was in the Lady Wifi episode when Cat Noir was spying on Chloe. Notice that he's holding his staff. He continues to hold it and eventually, while he's talking to Ladybug, we can see that there are two! One he's holding and one's on his belt! Think I'm crazy? Check it out! Wait! Not now! You still gotta vote, remember?

Once bitten, twice the truth

Two klutzes

Crushed by a crush

Shoutouts go to:

Dragonriderr

Zimmi123456

Svit-Kona

Khione7633

Shyhero

Galaxy Chip

masterjonx

Mudbuggle23

UnicornSecrets

Marichatshipper

Panda 2337

CloakedDragonWing3721

Mb-Lindsey101

Thanks guys for reading and supporting! Catch you later!

Love ya!


	9. Two Klutzes

Okay so I've figured out how to get votes! Click-bait! Just kidding! :P I got fast results, so y'all get a fast story! Votes are:

Once bitten, twice the truth

What if I fail?

Just another fairy tale

I know that one of them is the same, but I can't come up with three new ideas in an hour, ya know! ;) Now. Onto the main event!

Summary: The Siren (don't judge me) is on the loose and two certain superheroes can't find a place to hide... or can they?

Scene: Just outside City Hall (if that's a place)

No POV

"You thought my voice wasn't good enough?" The Siren shouts. "Well then how's this?!" She then sings a long, ear piercing, note. A blast of orange comes up from her neck and out of her mouth, hypnotizing whoever it touches. "Soon, I'll have a whole group of fans to do whatever I say! Hahaha!"

Adrien sprints down the street, looking for a place to hide. He dodges a blast from The Siren as he turns yet another corner.

Meanwhile, Marinette is in a similar circumstance.

"Tiki, why is this place so bombarded with people?!"

"I don't know! There's gotta be someplace!"

"Ugh, forget it! Tiki, spots on!"

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Oof!"

The two slam into each other right in front of City Hall, transformations in progress.

"Oh my word!"

"I'm so sorry!" They shout at the same time. They don't say anymore as they watch each other in awe. Green and pink collide, blurring their vision, but they can make out the other's figure.

The transformations complete, leaving Cat Noir and Ladybug in the places of

"Adrien?!" And

"Marinette?!" They say in turn.

"You're Cat Noir?!"

"You're Ladybug?!" The duo say at once. Stutters and mainly inaudible sounds escape from their mouths. Giving up on talking at all, they just stare at each other.

Suddenly, Cat Noir catches a glimpse of a blast coming their way.

"Look out!" He shouts as he jumps on top of her to push them both out of the way. They tumble over and over until they hit a wall. Cat Noir crouches on all fours and stares down at Ladybug.

"Hehe..." He laughs as a blush creeps across his cheeks. "Sorry." They both get to their feet and face the akumitized villain. She's floating on a music note in the sky.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the famed Ladybug and Cat Noir? You two would make the perfect fans!"

"Yeah, yeah. On that note, I think I'd rather not get into treble!"

"How clef-er of you, Cat Noir, but everyone knows your jokes fall flat." Siren replies.

"Really? I've been told that my jokes are pretty sharp!"

"Ugh! One more pun and I think I'll just die!" Ladybug screams.

"Don't use that tone with me! You're never in tune with what's going on, are you?" Siren teases.

"Okay, that's it! You messed with the wrong bug!" Ladybug shouts as she springs into action. She takes her yo-yo and attaches it to the curved part of her music note. (AN: I suck at writing fighting sequences! ._.) She swings high into the air and lands on it next to the Siren. Barely enough room, Siren smirks and grabs her opponent in her arms. She holds her over the edge.

"Wow! Talk about a clef hanger!"

"I've got a trom-bone to pick with you now!" Ladybug says. "Aww, come on! Now I'm saying them! Ugh!" She then stomps on Siren's foot and pushes her away. Cat Noir uses his staff to get up to their level and throws a punch at their adversary. She blocks it and sings a high note. The duo cover their ears and duck, causing them to fall from the hovering note.

"Looks like your a little off-key!" She says and laughs.

"Really? I thought I sounded purrrfect!" Cat Noir says. Momentarily forgetting it was her crush behind the mask, Ladybug shoves his shoulder with an eye roll.

"Now, back to the main chorus!" She says.

"Pound it!" Our heroic team says. Ladybug and Cat Noir laugh, but then grow sober.

"Sooo... you wanna go... talk?" Cat Noir inquires of his partner. She sighs.

"Oh, um. Sure. What about the bakery?"

"Okay then."

*TIME SKIP* (at the bakery in Marinette's room)

Adrien takes a small bite out of the croissant in his hand. The butter causes the bread to melt in his mouth. (AN: Any one else hungry?) The two sit there, speechless for a while, and Marinette finally says something.

"So, you're Cat Noir?"

"In the flesh. And you're Ladybug?"

"Hehe... yup." They sit there a few more minutes.

"Listen. I need to know if you're disappointed." Adrien says.

"What?! No, no! I'm not disappointed! Why, how, could I ever be disappointed that Cat Noir is really my crush from schoooooooooh." Marinette drags the word out long as Adrien sits there with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Crush?"

"Hehe, did I say crush? I mean to say... the guy that I crushed! When I fell over! I do that a lot! I mean, not a LOT, a lot, but more than the average human!" Mari rambles in a failed attempt to cover up her mishap. Suddenly, Adrien bursts out into fits of laughter.

"M'la-ha-lady has a crush-ha- on me? That's ama-he-amazing!" Marinette feels her cheeks heat up.

"I-I do not!"

"Then why are you stammering and blushing?" The smart-alike cat points out.

"Am n-not! S-since when d-do I- ah!" Marinette, in her haste to clear her name, had twisted he foot on a wire under her desk as she bolted up. She fell backwards and Adrien tried to catch her. Alas, gravity worked against them and his chair gave out from beneath him. They tumbled to the ground with a thud and accidentally locked lips. In surprise, Adrien bolts up, flushed at the face.

"Hehe, ahem. I knew that you'd fallen for me, but not like that!" Adrien laughs as he stands up. Marinette gapes as she untangles her foot subconsciously.

"Did that just happen?" she mutters.

"Well," Adrien helps her up, "s-sorry about that..."

"Yeah... hehe... me too..." Adrien and Marinette take their seats and look in the opposite directions. The both turn around, a little fast, and repeat the kiss. They jerk away quickly and laugh.

"Ah! Sorry! Again!" Adrien apologizes.

"No it's fault my! I mean it's my fault!" Marinette sputters.

"Seems like fate wants us to be together." Adrien says in his flirtatious tone that he uses as Cat Noir. He gets into her personal bubble, but she pushes him back.

"In your dreams, Kitty!"

"Well, if it is a dream, I ain't ever waking up!"

"Well, knowing me it'd turn out to be a nightmare!" The two superheroes in civilian form laugh as they each take another croissant.

That's a wrap, people! I hope you liked the clumsy side of Adrien! We never get to see it, much. I also hope you noticed all those puns! Lol! XD On that note, I think I'll remind you to vote! EEEEEE! That rhymed and it was a pun! I need an award! WARNING: This is probably gonna be the last voting session for at least three or four stories cause I'm dying to write these! I'll release them in the order of most votes to least votes so go ahead and write a review!

Once bitten, twice the truth

What if I fail?

Just another fairy tale

Shoutouts go to:

Dragonriderr

Zimmi123456

Svit-Kona

Khione7633

Shyhero

Galaxy Chip

masterjonx

Mudbuggle23

UnicornSecrets

Marichatshipper

Panda 2337

CloakedDragonWing3721

Mb-Lindsey101

FunestiNoctu121

Demi clayton

Thanks guys for reading and supporting! Catch you later!

Love ya!


	10. Once Bitten, Twice The Truth

Okay so this story got the most votes (5) so this one goes first! The remaining ones to vote on are

What if I fail?

Just another fairy tale (not Cinderella)

Currently we have 0 votes for these... so... VOTE RIGHT MEOW! Hehe... meow... Enjoy!

Ladybug's POV

"Hey! Put us down, you fiend!" Cat Noir shouts. The Siren (AN: I'm not sorry) just laughs as she waves her wand around in the air, making us shake up and down.

"Stop it!" I plead.

"Not a chance! I'm taking you back to my lair to make you tell the truth!"

"We'll never tell you, anything!" I retort.

"In time, little bug, you and your feline friend will tell all!" With that, she sweeps us away to who-knows-where.

The evil woman struts out of the other room with a small box.

"What's that?" Cat Noir asks.

"What, this? Your worst nightmare!" She lifts up her wand and separates me from my partner and brings me close to her.

"Don't hurt her!" Cat shouts.

"It will only hurt," she pulls out a syringe, "if she resists." I gasp.

"Truth serum! You monster! Even the police don't use those!" I exclaim.

"Well, I'm not the police, am I? Besides, this is special. Whatever I ask of you, you can either answer or suffer the consequences! Now hold still." She brings me even closer and makes my arm come up to her. I struggle to fight her magic, but it's no use. I wince as she pricks my arm with the needle.

"Now, tell me. What is your real name?"

"I-I... Ah! I-I'm- I," I sputter in an attempt to fight the serum, traveling through my body.

"Don't do it, Ladybug! Fight it!" I hear Cat Noir exclaim. I'm turned around so I'm forced to face him. I snap my eyes shut to avoid his pleading, worried, terror written, eyes. I start to feel my head spin and my heart pound.

"I-I can't! I-ugh! M-M-Marinette Dupain Cheng!" I shout. As I say this, the symptoms go away and I'm no longer in pain. "I-I'm so sorry... Cat Noir..." I whisper in defeat.

"Marinette?!" He exclaims. "No, it's not your fault!"

"Now, Marinette, tell us more about your life."

"I-I AH!" My thoughts are swirling and my whole body aches. "I live in a-a bakery w-with my parents! I go to school and my best friend is... is..." I can't betray Alya like this. "Is a blogger."

"Name?!" The Siren shouts.

"A-Alya! She knows my secrets like my crush, my hopes, my aspirations."

"Crush? Who is this man? Do you love him?" I gulp.

"L-love h-him? Y-yes! I can't say... h-his name! I w-won't... I-AH! UGH!" Pain shoots through my body. Will the Siren go after Adrien if I tell her?

"TELL ME NOW OR THE CAT GETS IT!" She brings Cat Noir over to her and turns me to face her with the shot in hand.

"Don't do it Lady-"

"NO! D-don't! His name... his name i-is A-A-Adr-ADRIEN AGRESTE!" I exhale as the pain leaves my body. Satisfied, she levitates me over to the wall and tosses me against it like a piece of trash. I collapse, weak from the shot, and pant heavily.

"Now, for the Cat!"

"Wait! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" I say. She laughs.

"I'm not on the truth drug, honey! I lied! Now, don't move, pussy cat!"

Cat Noir's POV

Marinette is Ladybug and she has a crush on Adrien. I try to comprehend what happened as The Siren pricks me with the shot.

"Hey!" I say in clear annoyance. Oh, no. I can already feel the cold liquid flow through my veins.

"Now tell me- no. Tell Ladybug who you are under that mask!" I'm turned to face the young girl in a heap on the floor. She looks up to meet my green eyes with tear filled, crystal blue eyes.

"N-never! AH!" I say as pain overcomes me. "I-I c-can't... h-hold out! Ugh!"

"Please, Cat Noir. Listen to me. You need to-"

"I-I! AH!" I grunt and gasp from the overwhelming pain and dizziness as I squeeze my eyes shut tight to keep a grip.

"No! Cat! Don't-!"

"Adrien! M-my name... is Adrien Agreste... ugh..." I say. I open my eyes to see Ladybug's face. She stares at me in awe. "I-I'm a fashion model who works for Gabriel Agreste. My mother disappeared when I was young, and I consider my closest friends as all I have." I blurt out.

"What close friends?" The Siren taunts.

"N-Niño, Alya... and M-Marinette..." I state. Ladybug gasps and I look away from her. She's so weak and frail at this point, I can't bare to look at her.

"Gooood. That'll be all from you as well!" She tosses me up against the wall and I land a few feet from Marinette.

"Adrien!" She crawls over to me and helps me sit up. I pant and hold my head, accepting her tenderness. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine. R-really." I say in a small voice. "I-I'm so sorry, Marinette." I look up to stare into her eyes. We look at each other and she starts to tear up. I reach my hand out to wipe away her tear and let my palm rest on her cheek.

"It's not your fault! I thought she'd let you go if I-"

"It's okay, Mari. Neither of us expected this. Now are we gonna defeat this guy, or just be fe-lying around here?" She smiles at the pun and we get to our feet.

"This. Ends. Now."

Done! I literally cried writing this cause I was listening to Sad Song. Well, don't forget to vote!

Just another fairy tale

What if I fail?

Shoutouts go to:

Dragonriderr

Zimmi123456

Svit-Kona

Khione7633

Shyhero

Galaxy Chip

masterjonx

Mudbuggle23

UnicornSecrets

Marichatshipper

Panda 2337

CloakedDragonWing3721

Mb-Lindsey101

FunestiNoctu121

Demi clayton

Thanks guys for reading and supporting! Catch you later!

Love ya!


	11. Just Another Fairy Tale

**Hey guys! I'm writing on my computer for better spell check and stuff, so tell me how you like it! After I write this, I'm going to write** ** _What if I Fail_** **and then I'll write a seasonal special! So, check in for those this week! ;) WARNING: This is a sappy story with tons of descriptions! I got this idea after I read a certain story and watched a certain story. Two words: Prince Ali. Now without further ado... our feature presentation!**

No POV

Peter slammed his book shut and pounded on the table. ' _Why can't life be as accepting as that?'_ He thought to himself. He had just finished reading _Aladdin_ ; a story of a street rat and a princess falling in love, despite their differences. Peter was a poor boy whose mother had just enough money to feed, clothe, shelter, and educate her son. Collège Françoise Dupont was the name of his high school and he was in the same class as a girl that he'd grown fond of. Every day, he'd pass by her place in hopes to see her at her balcony. When she was there, he reminded her of a true princess. Once or twice, she had caught him staring and waved or smiled to him. Little known to this girl, Peter always blushed when she gave him her heart-melting smile and sighed, dreamily.

 _'_ _One day.'_ He would tell himself as he'd continue walking, ' _One day I'll have my princess.'_ But today was different. He would never have his princess. He would never have Marinette.

Marinette's POV

I twirl my pencil in my hand and click my tongue against the roof of my mouth. I think about the day's events and jot them down in my diary every afternoon. I look out my window at the breathtaking view of Paris's sunset and decide that I'd get better inspiration on my balcony. I leave my bed and skip up the stairway that leads to the balcony. As I reach the top, I rush to the railing and gaze out at the sunset. I sigh with content and rest my chin on my closed fist. I start to drift off into daydream mode, with someone pops up in front of my face.

"Good evening, my princess!'

"AH!" I stumble back and scream with surprise.

"Oh, I beg your pardon! I didn't mean to frighten you! Here, let me help you up!" He climbs over my railing and outstretches his hand to me. As he does this, I take in the sight. It's a boy, about my age, with a costume that looks straight out of a storybook with folds and drapes of silky material. The outfit is black, paired with a hat. His brown hair is a ruffled mess and he wears an apologetic grin. I slowly take his hand and allow him to help me to my to my feet.

"W-who are you?" I ask cautiously. He brings me closer to him with my hand and we're inches apart at the face.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're my princess!"

"Me? A princess? I'm the farthest thing from a p-princess!" I say nervously as an unwanted heat comes to my cheeks.

"Oh, Marinette! You are beautiful; gorgeous! You're kind, caring, and compassionate! You are creative and inspirational and I want you to come with me!"

"I-I'm flattered, really, but I can't come with you. How did you even get up here?" I question. He steps back to a more socially acceptable distance and snaps his fingers. Something sweeps us up off the ground and I squeak.

"I have a magic carpet!" I examine the beautifully crafted rug under us and try to comprehend how I'm floating on a carpet.

"May I have your name?" I ask.

"How rude of me! I go by the name of Aladdin." I gasp in bewilderment at his comment.

"L-like the story?! How?!"

"Again, that doesn't matter. I just want you to come with me, to be my princess. Will you accept my offer?" I hesitate, trying to think of a plan, but can't help but give in in the end.

"I'd love to."

"Wonderful! Hold on tight!" He exclaims as we take off from my balcony. I cling to his waist in an effort to stay on. "Now, we can hardly do anything with this modern city, can we? Let's change that!" He begins to zap buildings, people, stores, etcetera. I don't say anything, thinking that this all must be a dream, and I look at his creations. To me, it seems as if he's turning Paris into an Arabian paradise! I strain my eyes to see the people down below in cloaks, carrying baskets and scrolls instead of take-out food and cell phones.

"We're here!" Aladdin says as we land on top of a building. He helps me off the carpet.

"City Hall?"

"Not for long!" He zaps it and it turns into a palace. I smile a bit at its captivating beauty, but shake off the grin. "Now, my princess needs a costume change!" I gasp and take a step back. He zaps me and I close my eyes. Upon opening them, I'm faced with a full-length mirror and my reflection. I gape at the outfit I'm in. I'm wearing something similar to the princess's revealing getup in the story, but it's red with gold accessories. My hair is curled loosely and is in a half up-half down do. A rose rests on the right side of my face tucked away in my dark hair. I must admit, I look kinda nice, but I could never get used to it. Aladdin peeks around the mirror with a broad smile.

"You look lovely, Marinette!" I catch a glimpse of a shiny crown in his left hand as he extends his right to my cheek. He caresses it, gently and I slightly step back.

"U-Uh, thanks... I guess? So, what now?"

"Now? I want you to enter my palace and become my princess!" He holds out the crown to me and spins me around. Now his back is facing the edge and I'm in front of him. He smiles at me again and I catch a glimpse of a familiar superhero behind him. He signals for me to be quiet and I turn my attention back to the so-called-street rat.

"Of course. _Anything_ for you." I take the crown out of his hand and place it on my head with a fake smile. He takes my hand and leads me inside. I put a thumb up behind my back directed at Cat Noir as we go out of view.

Cat Noir's POV

I sneak into the other room directly behind Marinette and the akumatized villain. When I enter, I see a giant room with pillars, couches, baskets of fruit, cloths draped everywhere and Marinette on a couch. I dive behind a tall pillar to avoid being seen and formulate a plan. I glance around and see a loose rope hanging beside a cloth from the ceiling. Deciding on what to do, I sneak up to a railing and walk along it. I nearly slip and I see Marinette gasp. Aladdin starts to turn around, but Mari acts fast.

"No!" She grabs his chin, redirecting him to her, and kisses him. I exhale quietly and reach the end of the small railing sticking out of the wall.

"Here goes nothing," I mutter. Jumping, I grab the rope, sweep down, and grab Marinette from the discount Aladdin.

"Hey!" He shouts in annoyance. I land on a floor that leads into another room. I grab Mari's hand and shove the curtains out of the way, sprinting through the bedroom. Marinette trips over a pillow on the floor, causing the crown placed on her head to tumble across the floor.

"Oof! Sorry!"

"It's fine, Marinette! Hurry up!" I help her to her feet and rush over to a window. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" I repeat with haste.

"Y-yes."

"Then jump!" We leap from the window and I extend my staff to the ground. We vault over building after building until we get stopped by our foe. I'm knocked off balance and stumble back, landing on my back and tossing Marinette. She lands a few feet away from me with a thud. I hop to my feet, only to find that Mari's been snatched up again. I strain to see in the dark as Marinette struggles to get out of his arms.

"Let her go!" I yell. He doesn't pay attention as he looks at Marinette. A sudden light appears, traveling from his head to hers.

"I wish to see into your mind. I need to see if you love me." I can make out Marinette's weak expression as she squeezes her eyes shut tight. The beam of light fades and Aladdin searches her face. "You... you don't love me, Marinette! Or should I call you by another name?" Mari gasps and struggles to get out of his arms.

"Don't! Help, Cat Noir!" I reach for my staff, but it's not there.

"Looking for this?" The foe asks as he tauntingly swings my staff in his hand. "Well, too bad!" With a zap, a glowing, golden, frame in formed around me. He then turns back to the fear filled girl in his arms. "Now, what were we talking about? Oh, right! Your other name!"

"I..." She glances over at me quickly, "I don't know what you mean!"

"Yes, you do. You're no princess, but your alter-ego can be found in storybooks all the same."

"Ugh! Let go of me!" She says as she struggles again.

"You know, you don't belong with me. You belong with your partner!" She becomes entrapped in the same spell I am and is thrown in my direction. She smacks into my chest and we go toppling over.

"Partner?" I ask. "What does he mean?" Marinette tries to get to her feet, but trips again and lands on-top of me yet again.

"I-I... I didn't... he can't..." She stutters, helplessly.

"She knows who she is! This pathetic girl is your little bug!" Marinette props herself up and I stare up at her.

"Ladybug?!"

"I didn't want you to find out this way! I-I don't... I'm so... so sorry." She whispers. We stare into each other's eyes as I try to wrap my head around everything. I suddenly realize that we're still on the ground and peek around her head.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shout as I shove Marinette off me and out of the way. We both tumble over again and are missed by the blast. We both stand up. "We need Ladybug!" She nods.

"TIKI, SPOTS ON!" She shouts. With a flash of light, she transforms, but something's off. "Huh?" She asks, perplexed. I look at her costume, but for some reason, the only thing that changed was the color of the getup she wears. It is now red with black spots paired with her mask. She facepalms.

"Well that was unexpected!" I say. She looks at me with a glare and then turns her attention to the task at hand.

"Lucky charm!" Her yo-yo spins and brings down a... a...

"What's that?" I ask. She examines the strange object.

"It's... a lamp? Hmm..." She glances around and then snaps her fingers. She rubs the lamp and it begins to glow. Suddenly, a genie appears out of the golden container.

"You called?"

"A GENIE!" I shout. Ladybug nods.

"I wish for Aladdin to stay in his place."

"As you wish." With that, the akuma victim freezes and Ladybug struts over to him. She grabs a handkerchief out of his pocket and rips it in half.

*TIME SKIP* (the next night)

No POV

 _So yeah. That's the story of the latest akuma villain. Bye for now, Diary._ Marinette writes in her diary. She hears a bang on her window and yelps, slamming her diary closed. She looks over to see someone at her window, wearing a broad smile. She storms over to the it and throws it open.

"STUPID CAT!" She exclaims. "YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" He just laughs and hops into the warm room.

"Sorry, M'lady! I thought I'd check up on you!" He says with a playful tone. "We had quite a night last night! If I'm not mistaken, you got a lovely makeover." Mari blushes and scowls in embarrassment.

"You're hesitating!" Cat Noir points out.

"Am not!" She retorts as she turns her back.

"Whatever you say... Princess!" He teases as he steps closer. Marinette, now furious at her partner, turns around fast. They lock lips, but don't pull back in surprise. Instead, they linger for a moment, closing their eyes. When they pull apart, they're both flustered and red at the face.

"Well..." Cat Noir says. "That's not the o-only reason I came b-by..."

"R-really? Why th-then?"

"To tell you something important. Plagg, claws in." A green flash of light effects Mari's vision, but she adjusts. Plagg appears and falls to the ground. Marinette and Adrien, being sympathetic, reach down to try to catch the Kwami. Alas, with a combination of Marinette's clumsiness and Cat Noir's bad luck, they bump heads and get knocked back.

"Sorry!" They shout at once as they look up to meet each other's eyes. Marinette stands frozen in her place as she takes in the sight set before her.

"A-Adrien?" She whispers. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Hehe, surprise... Princess?"

"I don't know what to say!"

"Well then, don't say anything."

"Well, I have one thing to say..."

"What?" Marinette giggles and shrugs.

"I guess they all lived happily ever after!"

 **AWW! That was sweet! Just so you know, it's 1:12 am and I started this at 9:30 pm. Crazy, right? Well, I apologize, but I can't get the shout-outs up. If you're wondering, it's the same people as the last chapter! Lol**

 **Thanks guys for reading and supporting!**

 **Love ya!**


	12. What If I Fail?

What If I Fail?

 **Sorry this took sooooooooo long! I literally had NO free-time! XD Don't forget, I have that out-of-season holiday special coming up! ;) Enjoy the story!**

Ladybug's POV

I look out at my beautiful city laid before me as the lights of the night twinkle. Upon turning my head, I see Cat Noir sitting next to me. He looks so peaceful I can't bear to disturb him. His head is tilted back with a crooked smile on his face leaning on his elbows. I clear my throat and he pops an eye open.

"So..." I begin, "I guess it was just a false alarm."

"Mm-hm. Who knew?" He replies in a faint, absent-minded voice. I sigh and turn my attention to my fidgeting hands in my lap while biting my lower lip. Cat seems to notice this, for he sits up slightly and peeks over at me. "Something bothering you, M'lady?"

"I-It's nothing." I say with a fake smile.

"Well, if it's nothing, you wouldn't let me get this close!" He replies with a laugh. I turn my head to realize our faces are centimeters apart. He waggles his eyebrows with a playful grin, but I'm too concerned to care. I lower my head and let out a shaky breath.

"Well, maybe it's something," I say.

"Do continue."

"It's just that... just that..."

"Yes?"

"Wh-what if I was right in the beginning? What if I'm really not cut out to be a superhero?"

"Huh? What brought this on?" He questions at my lack of confidence.

"Well, I was thinking in class today about... things. How without the mask, I'm shy, clumsy, and a scaredy-cat. What if... what if that part of me sneaks into the Ladybug part of me? What would I do? What would _you_ do?" He ponders on this for a bit, then lifts my chin, forcing me to look up to him.

"Listen to me. Ladybug isn't just a character out of a comic or tv show. She's who you decide she is. Ladybug doesn't define you. You do."

"But, who am I?"

"Well, that's for you to figure out. Are you gonna let Ladybug be just a girl in spandex who saves Paris, or are you gonna embrace your truest parts? I don't know who you are under that costume, but you do. You are the only person that understands what you think, do, or say on this earth. I can help you along as your partner, but I can't do all the work. You have to keep your confidence up and your spirits high. You're clever, attractive, gifted, graceful, quick-witted, brave, bold, and the most incredible person I know. You need to let yourself believe that. Believe in yourself." The last sentence stood out to me. He smiles gently at me as I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I tackle him with a hug and cry. I know that this is probably awkward for him, but he means so much to me.

"Whoever you are under these cat ears and tail, you're the best Cat Noir a Ladybug could ask for. Thank you, Cat Noir." He gives a light laugh and pulls me closer.

"You're welcome, Bugaboo."

CatieKuda

Adrien's POV

I rush out the door of the limo and sprint up the steps of the school. Man, how could I have overslept? I sat up too late thinking of last night, that's how. I take the shorter route to class, considering class started ten minutes ago, and path through the hallways. I suddenly smack into someone and my bag goes flying.

"Agh!" I yell at the collision. I look up to see papers flying everywhere. One lands in my lap and I scan over it. It's a letter? My eyes reach the bottom.

 _Signed, LB_

My eyes dart to the top, wondering who it's addressed too.

 _Dear Cat Noir,_

I smack down the paper in shock and look to see none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's scrambling to pick up papers and folders while stammering and sputtering out nonsense.

"I'm sorry so! I mean- so sorry I am! I MEAN I'M-" She looks at me and her eyes dart over to my lap to see the paper. She gasps and snatches it away from me with a guilty look. I just stare blankly at her.

"Um, sorry for running into you." I mumble. "It's my fault, really. I wasn't... um... watching... I..." I trail off as I hand her some papers. Why would she have a letter to Cat Noir signed by Ladybug? She couldn't be... right? I get an idea. I'll play it off. I help her to her feet as she scoops up her bag.

"Th-Thanks... A-Adrien..." She stammers as she hugs her books close to her chest, her eyes fixed on the floor. I clear my throat.

"I didn't know you wrote." She looks up with a confused expression. I gesture to the letter.

"O-Oh yeah! Love to write! I-It's one of my, um... hobbies?" She seems to question this. I stare at her intensely. Somethings off.

"Are you lying?" I ask as my mouth takes auto-pilot. She snaps her head up and begins to get defensive.

"What?! Me, lie? HA! Th-that's funny! Iwouldneverliewhatmakesyousaythat?!" She runs her words together.

"Well... you just seem... off..." She bites her lip and stares at me. "I just didn't know you wrote. Could I read it?" Mari stiffens, but for some reason hands me the letter like a robot.

 _Dear Cat Noir,_

 _Thank you for encouraging me the other night. I guess I'm just a scaredy-cat, huh? It doesn't matter. Your words made me want to change for the better. I think my civilian form is going to make some changes for a better, more confident girl._

 _Love, Ladybug_

I don't know what to think. This practically confirms that Marinette is Ladybug. Why would she let me read this? I look up from the paper.

"Why would Ladybug feel scared or down?" I question.

"W-well, everyone has feelings. I know _I_ would be kinda scared if the fate of Paris, France rested in my hands. Wouldn't you?" I look back down at the paper.

"Yeah... I'd feel awful..." I whisper. I see her hand creep up to the top of the paper and gently remove it from my hands.

"Well, we'd better get inside. Don't wanna be fifteen minutes late."

"Right." I grab my bag and follow her inside. Thankfully, they're still on roll call. As I take my seat, I must look a little shook, because Nino pokes me and asks if I'm okay.

"F-Fine." I whisper in reply. I watch the teacher start the lesson by turning on the projector. I shudder when I hear what she's ranting about. Ladybugs. (AN: You're welcome)

*TIME SKIP* (after school)

Marinette's POV

I dash out of the classroom as the bell rings, avoiding eye contact with Adrien and dodging Alya's questions. I rush to the edge of the stairs, but something catches my eye. The library. I could use some peace and quiet. Slowly, I change course and head for the small room off to the side. I wave to Rose and Juleka as I pass by the table they sit at and take a seat in the very back. Tiki comes out of my bag with a face of sympathy.

"Oh, Tiki." I whisper as I lay my head down on the table. "Adrien knows."

"How can you be so sure?" The small kwami asks in her charming, high-pitched tone.

"Well, he asked if I was lying, he seemed super suspicious, and he read the letter! Who just writes a letter like that?"

"Um, you?" I look up to glare at my buddy, knowing she's right, and roll my eyes.

"Haha. Very funny. What'll I do?"

"I think you should talk to Cat Noir about it, Marinette. Last night proved that he is a good listener. Instead of _Adrien_ say _this guy_ , okay?"

"Okay. How do I get his attention?"

"Just transform into Ladybug and go hopping around. He'll think something's up and follow you. When he does get to you, act as if you were looking for him." I smile, sit up, and kiss my kwami on the head.

"Thanks, Tiki. You're the best!"

*YET ANOTHER TIME SKIP* (That evening)

"Ladybug! Wait up!" I hear. ' _Worked'_ I think to myself. I stop running and turn around to see Cat Noir land on the rooftop. "Is something wrong? An akuma? A fire? A flood? A-" I slap my hand on the eager cat's mouth.

"Relax! No catastrophes here! I just... needed someone to talk to. You seem like a good listener and I can't really talk to anyone else about this." I shrug. His alerted face relaxed into a concerned one.

"Well what's up?" He asks. I take a seat and gesture for him to do the same. He does and I sigh.

"Well, I think this guy found out about my identity."

No POV

Cat Noir swallows hard. "Who?"

"This guy at my school."

"What's his name?"

"Well, you've probably heard of him, so I'd rather not say. Anyways, I ran into him and dropped my papers. I was so embarrassed and focused on gathering up papers and books that I didn't even notice the paper he was holding."

 _'Shoot,'_ Cat Noir thinks, _'So Marinette really is Ladybug!'_ He clears his throat. "What paper?"

"Oh! Um. It was a letter. To you. Signed by Ladybug. It was just a thank-you note but Adrien got so- I MEAN THE GUY!" Ladybug slaps her hands over her mouth to prevent anything else from escaping. Cat Noir puts his hand on her knee.

"Don't worry! I don't know him! Continue." She exhales and proceeds with the story.

"Well, _Adrien_ got really suspicious. I told him that it was fictional writing, but I don't think he bought it. I avoided him the whole day and decided to go to the library to talk to my kwami about it."

 _'So that's what that red thing was.'_ Cat Noir thinks. Little known to Marinette, Adrien was listening to Tiki and her around the corner.

"She told me to talk to you about it, so what should I do?"

"Well... would you consider him a trustworthy guy?"

"I guess."

"Then I think you should tell him. Pull him aside and just tell him the truth."

"Oh, you don't understand. You see, I can barely construct a normal sentence around this guy!"

"Why is that?" Ladybug shifted uncomfortably.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Purr-omise." Ladybug rolls her eyes.

"I kinda-sorta... have a... um... c-crush... on him."

"Wait, what?!" He shrieks and Ladybug jumps.

"What?!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"What, a crush?" Ladybug responds quickly.

"Y-yeah... that. You have a crush on Adrien?!"

"I thought you didn't know him!"

"I don't!"

"What, are you jealous?" Cat Noir stifles a chuckle. _'The irony.'_ He thinks.

"Of course not."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't take you as the crushing type!" He teases. The heroine shoves her partner.

"Shut up! Anyway, back to the story. I can't even talk to this guy; much less just walk up to him and ask if he thinks I'm a superhero!"

"Hmm. Why don't you practice?"

"How?"

"Pretend I'm Adrien." Ladybug doubles over with laughter. Cat Noir rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"You?! A-ha-Adrien? That's-haha-That's-ha-THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"Oh shut up! You'll wake up all of Paris! Just close your eyes and act it out." Ladybug's laughter dies down into giggles, then a sigh.

"Okay then." She closes her eyes. "Hey Adrien. I-I was just wondering... that is, I wanted to ask... I mean, did you happen to read something interesting... yesterday?" She sighs and opens her eyes.

"That was... um... something!" Cat Noir says.

"UGH! That was awful! I bet you never thought I could get tongue-tied, huh?"

' _You'd be surprised.'_ "Well, how about this. Instead of pretending that I'm Adrien, why don't you pretend Adrien is me?"

"Huh? I don't get it."

"Well, when you go up to Adrien, just explain everything like you did to me with your eyes closed. Pretend Adrien is me."

"Well, if you say so."

"You'll get it. Don't worry."

"I'll hold you to that."

Catie Kuda

Marinette fiddled with her phone as she heard the bell ring. She carefully walked up to Adrien and hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a smile.

"Hey Marinette. What's up?"

"D-Do you mind if-if I speak with you for a mo-ute? A moment? A minute!" She stammers.

"Sure! Lemme pack up my stuff." Adrien knew that this was private, so he waited until everyone left the room. "Okay, go ahead." Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look. Do you remember how yesterday I- _we_ bumped into _each other_?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember a paper _you_ read?"

"I think so."

"Well, it wasn't fiction. It was real. It was from me to yo- I mean from Ladybug to Cat Noir! I know this is probably hard for you to get, but... I'm Ladybug." Marinette opened her eyes, expecting to see a surprised face, but she saw a playful smirk.

"I knew you had it in you... Bugaboo." Marinette stiffened straight as a board.

"What do you mean? Why did you just call me that? Why aren't you scared? Why aren't you totally freaking out? What did you-" Adrien put a finger to her lips.

"C'mon Ladybug. You're smart. Who am I? Not Adrien. I'm..." Mari seems very confused and stares at him. "Maybe this'll help. Do you remember when that video of you breaking a spell by kissing Cat Noir went viral?" Mari just nodded gently. "Do you remember what that felt like?" Nod. "Close your eyes and think about that." She did as instructed and imagined the scene.

 _'Man, I must have some imagination. I could swear that I... that he... that... we...'_ Marinette pops her eyes open in surprise to find herself being kissed. Slowly, she began to figure it out and closed her eyes once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his pulled her in by the waist. Sadly, the thing known as oxygen called and they pulled away.

"You're... him..." She said between breaths. He smirked at her.

"I knew you'd figure it out, M'lady."

.:?!$;8!:49

AAAAAANNNNND that's a wrap! *Walks over and smashes wall from excitement* I'm fine. So! How'd ya like it? Remember that the out-of-season seasonal is coming probably tonight! I still can't do shout-outs on my laptop, so they'll be on the next one-shot!

Love ya!


	13. An Unlucky Christmas

Surprise! Anyone else miss Christmas? I dooooo! Have you noticed that Ladybug is red and Cat Noir is green? They are MADE for Christmas! Enjoy this special one shot and Merry Early Christmas! ;)

Summary: Mistletoe is a mysterious thing. Almost magical. Many people share a kiss under the leaves and berries, but for some people, they share a whole lot more.

Setting: Ladybug and Cat Noir are finishing up Christmas visits for young kids and are at the last house.

No POV

Ladybug and Cat Noir walk down the winding path leading through the city. Ladybug is humming 'All I Want For Christmas Is You,' when Cat Noir laughs.

"Are you humming what I think you're humming?" She scoops some snow off a bench and tosses it towards his face.

"Shut up!" They then reach their destination and stop. Ladybug exhales and turns to her partner.

"Last house, then we go home. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replies as he swipes the snow off of his face. Cat Noir goes up to ring the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Comes a small voice from inside. The duo prepare themselves with smiles as the young girl opens the door.

"Merry Christmas!" They say in unison. The girl squeals with delight and surprise.

"Mommy, Daddy, everyone! It's Ladybug and Cat Noir!" She exclaims as she dashes inside to find her family. She doesn't go far, for they're all inside the living room in front of the door. The first person that reappears in the doorway is a certain girl of the age of fifteen.

"OMG! What are you two doing here?!" She exclaims.

"We just wanna spread some Christmas Eve spirit!" Ladybug says. A small boy comes up and tugs on the girl's shirt.

"Al-ya! Quit hogging the superheroes!" He says in an annoyed tone. The blogger rolls her eyes and gets out her phone as she starts a recording.

"Hey guys! Guess who's spreading some smiles tonight! It's Ladybug and Cat Noir!" She gushes. The little boy jumps up to Cat Noir and dangles from his arm. The girl wraps Ladybug in a hug around the waist, which she gladly returns.

"Woah! You're a strong little boy, aren't you?" Cat says as the kid makes his way to his back for a piggyback ride.

"Aww, you two are the sweetest!" Ladybug says as she lifts up the little girl. "What are your names?"

"I'm Grace and that's Pierre!" Grace says. "Merry Christmas, Ladybug!" Ladybug lets out a gentle laugh as the two heroes set the children on the floor. Alya gasps, getting their attention.

"Wow! Guys! I think this might be a memorable Christmas Eve! Look at that!" She says. The superheroes look confused.

"Look at what?" Cat Noir asks. He turn to his partner.

"Look up!" Pierre shouts. Slowly but surely, the duo shift their gaze from the excited family to the top of the doorframe. Mistletoe. Of course. Cat Noir and Ladybug look at each other with anything but haste and blush immediately.

"Um..." He says. "M-mistletoe."

"Y-yeah. Er..." She replies. Alya pipes up.

"You have to kiss or else it's bad luck!" Cat Noir laughs nervously.

"Well, I don't think a black cat can get anymore unlucky!"

"Aww, come on! For the fans? For Paris? For Christmas?"

"For goodness sake!" Grace calls out. Upon being flustered and embarrassed, the duo didn't realize that two certain kids had snuck up behind each of them. Grace shoved Ladybug and Pierre shoved Cat Noir. Their lips locked and the two didn't react at first. Both wanted to pull away, but also lean in at the same time. Desire won in the end and they closed their eyes. It was a simple kiss, Ladybug's hands against his chest and Cat Noir's on her waist, but that's what made it so magical. They lingered for a few extra seconds and pulled away, flushed at the face. Not knowing what to do, as Alya gushes over how cute it was that they were blushing, Cat Noir acted fast.

"Merry Christmas!" They both shouted as he slammed the door. The duo pressed their backs against the door, processing what just happened. Neither dared look at the other, so they just stared at the beauty of Paris at night mixed with the early winter scent of snow with a hint of peppermint. Ladybug spoke up first.

"So... last house, huh?" They still didn't make eye contact.

"Yep... that's all." There was a long pause of silence. They both suddenly turned to speak.

"Ladybug, I-"

"Cat Noir, I-" They stopped and looked at each other.

"I... enjoyed tonight. It was a great idea." Cat Noir said.

"Me too. It was... fun." Ladybug said. They lingered a bit, but eventually Cat Noir spoke again.

"I um, I'll see you around, M'Lady. Merry Christmas."

"Y-Yeah. Merry Christmas, Cat." And with that, (AN: Hehe... Merry Christmas cat and with that... Hehe... Get it? Never mind) they went their own ways. Little known to both, they would see each other soon.

Tomorrow night at Marinette's Christmas party.

Marinette's POV

"Mom? Mom! Where did you put the-"

"In the kitchen on the counter!"

"No, the-"

"In your room next to your scarf!"

"Thanks!" I scurry upstairs to grab my mittens to go fetch the mail. Around Christmas, the office opens only two hours each day that week so people can grab their mail.

"Found them!" I exclaim to myself. I slip them on along with my earmuffs and coat and rush downstairs.

"Woah, Marinette!" Niño says as I bump into him.

"Ah! Sorry, Niño! Hey, have you seen Adrien? He should've been here by now." I ask as I look around.

"No. He said that he was in a meeting about a contract and he'd be along in about half an hour." Good. Just enough time to run to the post office and run back.

"Merci!" (AN: I had to) I wave to Alya and Alix chatting away as I exit the bakery. The cold night air tries to get at me, but thankfully I'm bundled up tight. I walk at a brisk pace towards the office as I look around. Not many people are out tonight, it being Christmas, so it's basically just me and Tiki.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" I ask her.

"Nope! Kwamis are weather-proof!" I giggle at her proclamation and continue on. Snow is falling and I hear faint Christmas music. It's my favorite holiday song. I start to sing along.

"There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." I suddenly hear someone else singing with me. I stop in my tracks for a second, but continue on. "I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know." I turn my head as I sing this to see none other than Adrien Agreste singing with me. I smile into the lyrics. "Make my wish come true-ue-ue, baby. All I want for Christmas... is... yo-u." We end on a sweet note and laugh.

"Merry Christmas, Marinette!"

"Merry Christmas, Adrien! Shouldn't you be on your way to the party?"

"Well," he says as he comes closer over to me. "I was, I mean I am, but I saw you over here and couldn't resist saying hi." I smile even wider. He wanted to say hi to me? Eee! Next thing? Marriage!

"I was just on my way to the post office, wanna come?" I ask as I gesture to the end of the sidewalk. He shrugs.

"Why not!"

CatieKuda

After minutes of small banter, we arrived at the post office and got my mail. We then headed towards the bakery and we were now just feet away from it.

"So, that's how I escaped so quickly to come here!" We laugh at his story as I open the door. I wave to Alya and Niño and they start to come over to us, but they stop dead in their tracks.

"What's wrong?" I ask. They look at each other and smile. Alya's grin turns into a playful smirk. Uh-oh. I know that smirk. That's her matchmaking smirk.

"Dude, do you want a lucky Christmas?" Niño asks Adrien.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Because..." He trails off and points upwards. I take in a sharp breath.

"Not again." Adrien and I say. I turn to him in surprise. Who had he kissed? He seems to be wondering the same thing about me, but the more I think about it, he's probably kissed hundreds of girls. I've only kissed one guy and that's Cat Noir. Both times were forced, not my decision.

We both look up, similar to how I did with Cat Noir, and slowly look at each other. I swear Alya put this plant up, because I sure didn't. She knows what she's doing. She's good.

I suddenly realize that I have to kiss Adrien in front of most of my classmates. Oh. No. He looks just about as nervous as I do.

"C'mon! Just kiss!" Alya eggs on. She comes up to me and takes me by the hand. "Stand here.

"Alya, what are you-"

"And you stand right about... here!" She says as she positions Adrien, ignoring my concerns. He's just about a foot away from me. "Now, close your eyes!"

"Alya, I swear to sugar coo-"

"CLOSE THEM!" I obey, mainly out of fear, and I can see that Adrien does the same.

"Now brace yourselves!" Niño says.

"Niño, what's going-mmph!" I feel myself being shoved into Adrien, cutting the blonde off. I feel Adrien catch me by the arms. We pop our eyes open in surprise and see what's going on. Do I move? Do I stay? I don't move, so I don't really have a choice. I slowly close my eyes, and so does he, and start to kiss.

I think mistletoe is out to get me.

Something about this seems so familiar. Is it because I've only kissed one guy? Should kisses feel different or all alike? Either way, this feels exactly like Valentine's Day. We pull apart and I almost feel a de-ja-vu moment (AN: Is that how you spell it? It's French, right? I've failed at being a Ladybug fan) wipe over me as we open our eyes. He seems to realize it too, because he looks confused.

"Why did that seem so familiar?" He whispers.

"I don't know. It did though... didn't it?" I whisper back.

"Maybe we should tal-"

"Aww! That was sweet! What were you guys talking about? Plans for tonight?"

"ALYA!" I snap at my friend's 'funny' joke. She laughs and waves it off.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Listen, you guys wanna grab some punch and sugar cookies? I'm craving some right now!" I nod.

"Let's go!" Just as I'm about to take off my winter coat, Adrien grabs me by the wrist.

"Talk later?" I nod, slowly, and remove my coat and mittens. He smiles and heads over to the others.

*TIME SKIP* (after the party)

"Bye, Alya! Bye, Rose! Bye, Max!" I say as the last few people leave. Well, almost. "So, about earlier..." I say as I turn to the blonde model. "What did you want to talk about?" He sighs.

"That's just it; I don't really know. It just seemed so... familiar."

"I- I'm sure it did! You've probably kissed dozens of girls!" He shakes his head.

"No. Just one before tonight."

"Who?" He stiffens up.

"I-I'd rather not say. She's a pretty cool girl, though. Smart, talented, beautiful, the works. I've only kissed her before and it was actually yesterday night."

"Really? That's the same for me too. I've only kissed two guys, counting you, and the guy I kissed was on Christmas Eve. Under the-"

"Mistletoe?" He finishes.

"Yes."

"Yeah. Same here." He thinks for a moment. "Did you watch the Ladyblog?"

"The-the Ladyblog? Wh-why do you ask?" I say quickly.

"Well, Alya caught Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing under mistletoe last night on camera. Kinda similar to what happened to me."

"Exactly what happened to me." I mutter.

"What did you just say?" He asks. I back away and laugh.

"No-Nothing! It was nothing!"

"No, you said something! You said, 'exactly what happened to me', didn't you?"

"I-I... no? Of course not! How could that exact thing happen to me? I mean, it happened to Ladybug! It's not like I'm Ladybug, that would be crazy!" I slap my hand over my mouth. He steps forward.

"Crazy, huh? How crazy is 'crazy?'" I swallow hard.

"Very... crazy? Super-duper crazy!"

"So, you're saying that it'd be crazy that you're Ladybug?"

"Correct."

"Because you have no capabilities to be Ladybug?"

"Correct!"

"Even though you are Ladybug?"

"Correct. Wait. NO! TH-THAT's THAT IS NOT WHAT I- I mean... I'm not... that is to say that..." I sigh. "There's... no going back anymore... is there?"

"Nope."

"That's what I figured." I drop to the ground in a heap. "Ugh! I'm such a moron! I revealed my identity as Ladybug to my crush! What next? You're gonna tell me you're Cat Noir?" Adrien's silent for a moment, so I look up. "Y-you aren't... are you?"

"Um... how do I put this... cat's outa the bag?" I pop back up to my feet.

"WHAT?! So that's why... the song... the kiss... it all makes sense! That's why it was so familiar! This is all so ironic!" He shrugs and we stand there in silence. I look outside the window at the city lights, processing this.

'Smart, talented, beautiful, the works.' His words racket through my brain. Did he really think that about me? Hmm. I hear a soft melody coming from behind me.

"Cause I just want you here tonight." I smile to myself.

"Holding onto me so tight." I sing as I stand up.

"Make my wish come true-ue-ue." We gently join hands.

"Baby, all I want for Christmas is you." We smile.

"Merry Christmas, Kitty."

"Merry Christmas M'lady."

*Wipes away a tear with a handkerchief* BRAVO! BRAVO! *applauds* That was so... *sniff*... so beautiful! AWWWW! Okay, I'm back to my jeans wearing, fanfic writing self again! *shoves dress and hat into closet and closes door* Did you guys like it? I loved it! Tell me if you laughed at the part where Mari kept saying correct and lemme know what I should do next in the reviews!

Shoutouts go to:

Dragonriderr

Zimmi123456

Svit-Kona

Khione7633

Shyhero

Galaxy Chip

masterjonx

Mudbuggle23

UnicornSecrets

Marichatshipper

Panda 2337

CloakedDragonWing3721

Mb-Lindsey101

FunestiNoctu121

Demi clayton

Thanks guys for reading and supporting! Catch you later!

Love ya!


	14. Too Close For Comfurr-t

Me: *walks into kitchen and grabs an apple*

Me: *decides to catch up on reads count*

Fanfic net: You have over 4,000 reads

Me: *chokes on apple* WHAT?!

Me: *hacks and continues to choke*

Friend: *Walks in* Are you okay?

Me: I *cough* I'm *hack* fine! *starts to run out of room*

Me: *smacks into glass screen*

Friend: *hovers over me* Are you sure you're okay?

Me: Why are there three of you?

Thank you guys SO much! You mean the world to me! I'd like to give a special shoutout to UnicornSecrets! Thanks for helping me out and supporting me! Now without further ado... the story!

Marinette's POV

I walk to school, surprisingly early this morning, and look out at the beauty of Paris. I think today is gonna be a good day. I'm early, I finished my homework, there's been no akuma in a week, and I'm starting to get the hang of balancing my two lives.

I turn a corner and see the great building standing in front of me. Since I'm early, I decide to sit on the step and stare out at the busy streets. Cars pass by and birds fly in the skies. I feel the warm sunshine rain down on my cheeks. I close my eyes and take it all in, content. It's perfect.

"Hello there, Maritrash."

Spoke to soon.

I crack an eyelid open to see none other than Chloe hovering over me along with Sabrina. I groan.

"Go away, Chloe."

"Um, no!" She retorts, hotly. I fully open both eyes to see her staring in rage and wonder. Wait. Wonder? "Those earrings are nice. Too nice for a piece of junk like you!" She reaches her hand out and grabs at my right ear. I yelp and jump back and she tries again. "Sabrina, hold her down!" Sabrina grabs me by the wrist, but I yank away from her grasp. The two both snatch at me again, causing my messenger bag to fall off my shoulder.

"Why do you want my earrings?"

"Because I like them. They would TOTALLY go with my black and gold party dress that Daddy got me yesterday afternoon!" I back up away from them, but Sabrina acts fast. She grasps both of my wrists and holds them together like they're in handcuffs. She forces me to stand up with surprising strength, now pinning my arms behind my back. I kick and yank, but I can't wriggle loose. With an evil smirk on her face, Chloe reaches a greedy hand slowly to my right ear. I toss my head back and forth, doing anything in my power to stop her from getting them. Eventually out of breath, I stop tossing my head, but still wiggle my arms. Chloe laughs a laugh with pure venom and reaches her hand out again. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the worst, and a million things race through my mind.

Tiki will be gone forever! Chloe will be the new Ladybug! Cat Noir will totally fall for the brat and flirt with her, willingly! She'll have everyone fooled. Except me.

"Chloe! What are you doing?!" I'm snapped out of my thought by a familiar voice. My eyes pop open to see a familiar face. Familiar eyes, familiar hair, and familiar clothes. Adrien Agreste. He looks shocked and stares at the mini villain in disbelief and disgust.

"Adrikins!" She exclaims and runs over to him with outstretched arms. He pushes her off to the side in disapproval.

"Were you... stealing Marinette's earrings?!" He asks the mean blondie.

"She doesn't deserve them! I do! You want me to look my best, right?" She batts her fake eyelashes at him with goo-goo eyes.

"I don't care what you look like, Chloe! What I want to know is why you and your friend would willingly harass Mari!" He explodes. Adrien then looks over to my predicament.

"Let her go!" He says. Sabrina hesitates as Chloe rushes over to her BFF. She jerks me out of her arms and holds me by the arms again, but I'm turned to face her.

"You want her? Of all people? She's a brat! You love me!"

"Wh-who said anything ab-bout l-love?" He stammers from behind me and Chloe scoffs.

"You can have her!" She pushes my towards Adrien and I fall backwards. I let out a yelp and feel strong arms catch me. Well, sort of. He grabs one arm and my other flies over his head. I end up grabbing his shoulder and he grabs my waist with one hand, having the other pressed against my back. Snap. I blush at our awkward situation and hear Chloe and Sabrina leave. For some reason, neither of us move from this position as he stares down and I stare up.

"A-Are you okay?" He asks in a quiet tone.

"I'm f-fine. I'm glad y-you here were. I mean! I'm glad you were here! Hehe." We don't say anything as a million questions race through my head.

Why doesn't he move?

Why did he stand up to Chloe for me?

Why did she want my earrings?

When will Adrien marry me?

I blush even deeper at the last thought. I must look crazy with a love struck smile on my face. He doesn't seem to mind and smiles gently himself. As if realizing he's still supporting me, he shakes his head.

"S-Sorry! How long have we been standing here?" He asks nervously, helping me stand back up. I trip over my own two feet, causing him to have to catch me yet again.

"Sorry!" I say quickly. Finally, I get to my feet and take a step back. "I don't know how long."

"Are you positive you're okay? Did Chloe hurt you? Is this an often occurrence?"

"Um, I think I'm fine. Just a bruise on my elbow. As for the often occurrence part..." I trail off and chew on my bottom lip. "Chloe... bullies me about every day."

"What?!" He shrieks in disbelief as he puts his hands on my arms. "Really?! I knew she was kinda mean, but she bullies you daily?!"

"Not just me. She's bullied everyone in the class. Even her best friend is her slave." I say with an eye roll.

"I-I... I'm so sorry! You should've talked to me about it or alerted a teacher!" Talk to him? Easier said than done.

"She has the principal wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger." I respond with sass.

"The principal?! Next you'll be telling me she's mind controlling Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

You'd be surprised.

"Well, I d-don't know m-much about them!" I stutter.

"Oh! Me either! I was just-"

"Adrien! Adrien?" I hear. We turn our heads to see Niño with the funniest look on his face. I realize that the blonde's hands are still tightly gripping my arms and that we're much closer than anticipated. Too close for comfort. He releases me and stumbles back, awkwardly.

"H-Hey Niño. We were just- wait. Has Chloe ever bullied you?" The "DJ" just nods.

"Why?"

"Well, I got here and Sabrina had poor Marinette here with her arms pinned behind her back. Chloe was trying to steal her earrings. She was talking trash about her, so I interfered. She then shoved Mari at me," I tense at the memory, "and left! Can you believe it?!"

"Oh I can." Says a voice from behind us. Alya comes into view. "That's how Marinette and I met. Chloe was trying to take her seat to get closer to you."

"So... it's my fault?"

"No!" I shout a little to eager. "I mean... no. It's Chloe and Chloe alone. She's evil, I tell you. She once tied Cat Noir to his own pole and balanced him on it several stories from the ground!"

"Wasn't she akumatized?"

"Well, yes... but no akuma victim has flat out tried to commit murder!" I contradict.

"What about Stormy Weather?"

"No, she didn't have them in a deadly situation."

"Lady Wifi?"

"Just tried to reveal their identities."

"Puppeteer?"

"Nope."

"Bubbler?"

"Well... I guess you could say yes..."

"So he did try to kill us?"

"Correct." We both slap our hands over our mouths. Did he just say us?

"Wait." Niño says. We turn to him and Alya. "Us?"

"I-I mean them! He tried to kill THEM! What did I say? Did I say us? That's crazy! What made me say that?" Adrien rambles. Niño hovers over Adrien and I see Alya come towards me.

"How do you know so much about akuma victims and what they've done?" She asks me as she mimics Niño.

"I-I don't! I just... I... it's not why it-"

"Will you e-excuse us for a moment?" The model interrupts. "Thanks!" He yanks me away just enough from the two snoops by the arm.

"Why did you say 'us'?" I whisper.

"I um... you just... I just... we... I can't say!" He replies at the same volume. "Why did you agree?"

"What? I didn't agree! Hehe! That's ridiculous!"

"Purr-fect." He mumbles. My eyes widen and so do his. "Did I say that aloud?!" He shouts. I just nod, dumbstruck.

Adrien's POV

Snap. Snap! SNAAAAAP! Why would I say that?! Quick think of something, Adrien! I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. She seems to be doing the same thing. We just stand there, when I get an idea.

"I-I make puns when I'm nervous!"

"O-Oh! That... makes... sense. I guess." She says and avoids eye contact. She gently kicks at the ground with her toe and I notice that Niño and Alya have already gone inside. I also notice Marinette's bag on the ground. I walk over to pick it up and feel her eyes follow me while I turn around.

"This yours?" I ask. She just nods. I slowly extend the bag to her hand. Mari hesitates, but takes it anyway. She opens her mouth to say something, which I dread, but suddenly we hear a ringing sound.

Saved by the bell.

"Well! I think I should get to class!" I say as I turn to go up the steps. She doesn't let me, though. Her hand grabs my shoulder.

"Wait," She says calmly. I stiffen and turn back around on my heel. "I need to ask you something."

"Can't it wait until-"

"No. It can't." She interrupts. "I need to know something." Her hand stays on my shoulder. "What... what do you..." She tries to fix her words into a sentence with a steady tone. "What do you think of Cat Noir?" My breath hitches and my fingers tense at the name. She doesn't break serious eye contact and just boars her blue eyes into my green ones.

"W-well..." I start. "I... he's... okay."

"JUST okay?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Not j-just okay... he can be... pretty cool."

"Would you say that he's... purr-fectly claw-some?" She asks. Okay, she is definitely onto me, now. I'm starting to get a little uneasy in my stomach and in my legs. They start to shake and the whole scene starts to spin. It's almost like the entire weight of the importance of keeping my alter-ego a secret just came crashing down on my shoulders just now.

"Marinette," I say quietly, trying to stay on my feet. I feel her other hand press onto my arm.

"Are you okay, Adrien?" I don't reply to her echoey voice. She starts to blur along with the rest of the world. I can barely keep a grip. Her grasp on my arms tightens and she begins to shake me slightly.

"Adrien? Snap out of it! You're scaring me!" She helps me sit down on a step and I put my hand to my forehead. I don't feel right at all.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain on my right cheek. My head reflexively tosses to the side and I'm suddenly aware of what happened. Marinette slapped me. I shake my head and open my eyes. Her worried face comes into view. My hand reaches up to my right cheek and I knit my brows together in confusion.

"Did you just slap me?" Is all I can get out.

"I'm so sorry! I-I panicked! Your eyes started to close and your body started to sway! I didn't know what else to do! I'm sorry! I really am sorry! I didn't mean to-" I put a finger to her babbling lips. She immediately tenses at the touch and quiets down.

"I'm glad you did. I was about to pass out!"

"Pass out?!" She shrieks. "Why?!"

"Can we talk about it after class?" I ask her.

"I guess so..." She replies and bites her lip. I smile a relieved smile and we get to our feet.

"Cool. Meet me at this spot after school?" She agrees silently and we head into the building.

*TIME SKIP* (after school)

Okay. I have to keep my secret, obviously, but how? She practically knows already, but she doesn't have solid evidence. Come to think of it, I've never seen her that serious, before. She must be just as obsessed as Alya to find out who Cat Noir really is. Would she tell Alya if she found out? Alya would probably tell the entire internet that Adrein Agreste, the famous fashion model, is Cat Noir; the cat themed super hero. That would mean that my dad would find out. And Niño. And Chloe. And worst of all: Ladybug. They would all know that I'd lied to them and they would never trust me again. Niño would probably just avoid me and give me the cold shoulder. My dad would set up extra security and forbid me to ever leave the house again. Chloe would just fangirl over me even more. And Ladybug would... would... what would Ladybug do? Probably just crack a joke or two about me being famous and a "beautiful prince" who's a flirt or something. I'd get twice the paparazzi. Or should I say, papurr-azzi.

I give a small chuckle at the pun as I get to the exit of the school. Right. Marinette. Gotta keep on track, here. Well, looks like we're winging it. Great. I glance around the door to see if the bluenette is already there. She isn't.

"Hey." I jump at the sudden female voice and whip around to see none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I relax and smile.

"Hey." My grin immediately wears off to see her concerned face. I wonder if it's because of what happened earlier in class.

*BACK IN CLASS|TIME REVERSAL*

Marinette's POV

Is Adrien really Cat Noir? Why did he nearly pass out? Is it because he was scared I was going to find him out? I was such an idiot! Why did I push that hard? Why did I slap him? What does he want to talk about after class?

I lower my chewed up pencil from my lip and look up from the English assignment to the blonde. For some reason, I imagine cat ears on the back of his head. The image shocks me and I gasp, dropping the pencil. The entire class, including Adrien, stares at me. We lock eyes for a fleeting moment and mine widen with terror and realization. Adrien is Cat Noir.

The teacher had to take a break and I had just finished my assignment, so I stand from my seat. I grab my bag and, without breaking eye contact with the model, inch away from my desk. I slowly make my way down the step and stop in front of his desk for a brief moment. He opens his mouth but I know that I can't answer his questions, so I dash out the door leaving an intrigued class, concerned Adrien, questioning Niño, and perplexed Alya.

*END OF... FLASHBACK?*

Adrien's POV

I was gonna ask if she was okay, but she just dashed out of the room. Was she... scared of me? I decide to ask her about it.

"Are you okay? In class you just kinda-"

"Oh it's nothing, really!" She says and waves her hands to brush it off. "Listen, I really wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed you like that, it was rude of me. I'm sorry. Oh. And thanks for the save from Chloe." She mumbles. Mari's about to leave when I catch her by the shoulder.

"What do you mean by 'push?'" I ask. She turns back with a look of guilt.

"I-I mean about Cat Noir. I must've said s-something wrong or... shocking for you to react that way."

"Shocking? Wrong? N-No! You didn't do anything wrong. I did. Or did I?" I'm confusing myself, here!

"I mean, you nearly... ya know. Passed out or fainted or whatever you wanna call it. It must've been my fault, right?" I don't respond for a moment, pondering about what to say to that.

"I must've been tired or something. I sat up late last night." I lie.

"Doing what?" She asks, but immediately regrets it. "Sorry! I'm being pushy and nosy again, aren't I? Sorry! I'm reeeeally sorry!" I give a nervous laugh.

"No, you're just being curious. I was..." I was... doing what? "at a nighttime photo shoot! Yeah. I was doing... that." I clear my throat and stare down at my shoes. Why am I such a bad liar? Ugh. She probably totally saw through that white lie.

"Adrien... people don't just pass out for being tired..." Mari says. "Something definitely happened and, if you want to, you can tell me what it was. Just remember that I'll be here for you." I look up at her bluebell eyes. She gives me a reassuring smile and I return it, weakly.

"Well..." I say, reluctantly. "It's a long and complicated story."

"I've got time."

"Yeah. Time. Well... I'm..." I can't do it. She's TOTALLY gonna-

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Is she psychic?

"I-I'm... c... ca... I... gee. How do I put this?" I rub the back of my neck and puts two fingers to her lips.

"Hmm. What if I can guess? Then you don't have to say anything!" She snaps her fingers and I nod with a smile. "Great! Let's see... do you... secretly work in the circus?" I let out a chuckle and shake my head. She gives a fake, exaggerated, pout. "Well... do you... have a secret girlfriend that you serenade romantically every night under her balcony?" She puts a hand to her head and leans against the door with a sigh. I laugh again and shake my head. "Two strikes? Huh. I guess I have one more guess, then? I better make it count!" She winks and shoots a finger gun at me. She then taps on her chin and looks to the ceiling. She looks so comical, I can't help but snicker. "Wait. I know." Uh-oh. I swallow hard. "You... are... secretly..." Here it comes. "... Ladybug!" I burst out into fits of laughter and double over in stitches. I was NOT expecting that! She laughs along with me in a playful manor and then our outbursts die down.

"I'm just kidding!" She says. "You're to pretty to be Ladybug!" I snicker and stifle my laughter at her joke. Her face then grows a bit more serious. "Well I guess this means there's only one more possibility, Adrien." My spirits fall and I grow solemn. I look at the floor again, but she lifts my chin.

"Ya know... you don't... have to be him... If you'd rather me not say, then I don't have to." I grab her hand from my chin and hold it in mine.

"No. I want you to say it. Say what we're both thinking. What we're actually thinking, Marinette. Two words." Her eyes widen and I feel a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not quite sure if it's fear or guilt. There's a long pause of silence between us. We don't break eye contact for a second. She then opens her mouth.

"Cat Noir."

Marinette's POV

Adrien stands in front of me and just nods, softly. I feel a lump in my throat swell up. I knew I'd have to face him about it soon, I just never thought that the wave of realization would smack me so hard. Adrien Agreste. My crush, my friend, my classmate, is Cat Noir. My partner, my friend, my role model. I feel like reality just slapped my across the face with a wake up call.

I know I need to tell him that I'm Ladybug, but something keeps tugging at my heart, telling me that it won't be okay if I do. Everything will change. My mind clouds up with all the things that could happen. Either of us could slip up and tell someone who we are. What if Hawkmoth himself found out our identities? Then he'd go after our families.

I can't think about that right now. My head is spinning enough as it is. For some reason, I feel suddenly limp and weak. So... small. So... helpless. I turn my attention back to the blonde in front of me. He looks like he's worried about my reaction.

"Are you gonna be okay, Marinette?"

"I... don't... know." I mumble, wondering if I actually am okay right now. "Does Ladybug know who you are?" He shakes his head.

"No. I wish she did and I wish I knew who she was."

"Y-you mean... I'm the only one who knows?" He nods. We stand there in another spell of silence, when a playful smirk suddenly tugs at my lips. Adrien looks perplexed for a moment.

"What's so funny?" He inquires.

"You know, I wish Ladybug knew what she was missing out on!" I let out a small giggle and let go of Adrien's hand. I turn towards the exit and stop for a moment. My back is still facing away from him as I say, "I have a feeling she'd like you." then I continue down the street maintaining my mysterious smirk, leaving a confused Adrien behind me.

*TIME SKIP* (nighttime at Mari's)

"You're doing the right thing, Marinette!" Tiki chirps in a squeaky voice.

"Thanks, Tiki. That means a lot. Now, no time to waste! Tiki, spots on!"

I transform and yo-yo off of my balcony. As I swing through the city, the smile from earlier spreads across my face. I'm on my way to none other than the Agreste mansion. On the way home from school, I'd decided to tell Adrien that I'm Ladybug tonight. Now it was about eight o' clock at night and I'm kind of anxious. I hope he won't be disappointed in me. Nah. He's too nice for that.

In no time at all, I land right outside of his window. He's laying sprawled out on his couch staring at the ceiling, talking to someone on the phone. He then hangs up and just sits there. Perfect timing. I rap lightly on the window, which makes him jump, slightly. He turns his head over to where I'm perched and widens his eyes in shock. He scrambles to his feet and rushes over to the window. Hastily, he fumbles with the latch and eventually open the window. I slide into the room and wait for him to close up the glass entrance. He turns his head to me and looks like he's about to say something, when I don't let him. Using my confidence, I get up close to his face. His eyes widen in surprise and he backs into the wall. I want to laugh, but that would ruin it.

"Hey there, pretty boy. How have you been?"

"L-Ladybug? A-Are you o-okay?" I put my finger under his chin and tap it lightly.

"I'm purr-fectly fine, Adrien. How are you is what I wanna know."

"Did you just... never mind. I'm... great."

"You mean you're paw-some? Or maybe claw-some would paw-sibly be prefurr-able?" I ask, tracing me index finger along his collar. It's hilarious how genuinely terrified he is, right now. I see his Adam's apple go up and down as he gulps down a lump in his throat, preventing him to speak.

"Why a-are you a-at m-my house?" He asks, his voice quavering.

"You know, you don't have to be scared, Kitten. We all act nervous around the opposite sex." I see his hand clutch at a ridge in the railing on the window pane as the words roll off my tongue.

"Kitten?" He squeaks.

"Of course. Kittens act scared, don't they?" I ask, gripping his collar. He gasps at the sudden movement, considering our faces to be mere inches apart. I must appear to be crazy, but I don't care. It's fun scaring your partner senseless.

"L-Ladyb-bug? Um... why... are you here? I mean, it kinda sudd-" I reach up my other hand and put that finger to his lips, other still clutching his collar.

"I think I might like you, Adrien." I say in a low tone. His eyes are wide as saucers and his shoulders are tense. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. Ladybugs are harmless. As harmless as... a kitten." He doesn't relax, so I decide I've tortured him enough. I let go of him and back away. I suddenly puff out my cheeks and burst into a fit of giggles.

"YOU'RE haha FACE! HAHAHA! PRICELESS! HAHAHAHA!" I get out. I look up at him and he seems in shock. My laughter die down into giggles and I stand up straight again. "It was a joke! You should've seen yourself! Amazing!" He seems to get it, cause he exhales and slouches his shoulders.

"Ladybug! Don't do that! You scared me to death!"

"I said ladybugs were harmless." I protest.

"Not this ladybug! This ladybug bites!" I shrug.

"True."

"So... why did you come here? Just to prank me?" My smile fades.

"Well, not exactly. I have... a confession to make." He points to himself.

"To me?" I nod. "What is it?" I sigh.

"It's better if I just show you, I guess." I take a deep breath and exhale. Then, in a barely audible tone, I mumble, "Spots off." There's a flash of light as I detransform.

"No, don't-" Adrien begins, but stops at the sight of me. His mouth hangs open and his eyes widen. "Do... that..." He points at me in awe and amazement.

"Hehe... surprise?" I say with a nervous laugh. He lowers his hand and just stares at me. I snap in front of his face.

"Don't just stand there... say something!" I ask. I see a smug smirk come across his face.

"Something." He says. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"You stupid cat... so... what do you think?" He then walks towards me at a normal pace.

"What do I think?" Something in his eyes tells me to back up, so I do. He doesn't stop coming, but his pace slows. "You really wanna know?" The space between me and the couch grows small as I nod, slowly. He continues to come towards me, forcing my to sit down on the sofa. He hovers over me with a gleam in his eye. I swallow hard. Oh-no. He hates me, now. Was it because I barged into his house? Maybe he just expected another model or something like that.

"I'll show you what I think." He then cups my face and presses his lips against mine. I widen my eyes in surprise, but think I should probably close them. So I do. It feels like an electric static shocks my body as we stay like this for a few seconds. A few seconds of pure bliss an happiness. Sadly, these few seconds end as he pulls away.

"I think you're amazing, Marinette." I smile at him and he smiles back. "Plus, that was payback."

"For what?" I ask, batting my eyelashes all innocent-like. He just rolls his eyes and plops down on the couch beside me. I know what he means. He knows that I know what he means. I know he knows I know what he means. So that's how this all came to be. Adrien and Marinette snuggling on Adrien's couch after kissing.

It's one am! (Imagine that in a singsong voice and a twitching eye to match) This was probably one of the longer stories I've written! This is amazing! I love life! This took me two days to wright. The time? About 2-4 hours...

Yeah.

I was an emotional wreck while writing this! I loooooved this concept! I laughed a lot, and I felt genuinely concerned for Mari and Adrien! This was an Adrienette thing, I guess. Partly Ladrien. Eh. My two fav ships! Yay! What are y'all's fav ships? Lemme know!

Shoutouts go to:

Dragonriderr

Zimmi123456

Svit-Kona

Khione7633

Shyhero

Galaxy Chip

masterjonx

Mudbuggle23

UnicornSecrets

Marichatshipper

Panda 2337

CloakedDragonWing3721

Mb-Lindsey101

FunestiNoctu121

Demi clayton

King of France

ravenclawwarrior97

TheAuthor111

Khione7633

Thanks guys for reading and supporting! Catch you later!

Love ya!


End file.
